Change
by Jessica.L1987
Summary: After the war kills everyone Naruto decides it's time for him to go back and decides to change everything. He has some help along the way. time travel, Kakashi/Naruto, may never be completed. don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer in no way do I own Naruto or make any money off this. I don't know if there will be any lemons, I've never written one before and I doubt I would do a good job. If somebody wants to write one for me great! If it fits the story ill definitely add it. If you have any ideas for me let me know but if you want to flame then please just keep it to yourself. I'm doing this for fun for myself, it may never be finished. Obito is bad in the beginning.. I don't know if ill keep him that way.

The war was over and all I could see was blood and lifeless bodies everywhere I looked. Between Obito, Madara, Zetsu and Kayuga the shinobi nations was decimated. Sage mode was a simple thing for me now, looking for even one live person was not. From battlefield to battlefield, town to hidden village everywhere was empty. I offered to let Kurama and his siblings go, they had no one to fear at this point and since they had voluntarily sealed themselves away inside me during the war they could leave whenever they wanted.

Kurama was silent as we went beyond telling me to take all edible food, medical supplies and jutsu scrolls with me so every village and town we went to I took everything I could, even if it was probably unnecessary. He even had me take the weapons from the battlefield as I prepared the pyre to hold the funeral for everyone who died.

As we traveled from village to village I would summon thousands of shadow clones to go through every building, home and store. As they went I would organize what they brought back, everything had its own scroll, marked by what was in it and the name of the village I took it from. I even found several hidden locations in each village that I don't think even their respective Kage knew about. I found the ROOT base in Konoha which even after searching Tsunade hadn't found. I dreaded going through all the files I took, wary of what I would find hidden in Konoha from shinobi files to village secrets. Even if I had secrets from all the other villages it was Konoha that made me wary.

I even went through the daimyos palaces, the blackmail they had on each other and most other nobles was impressive, even if useless in the long run. I even emptied all vaults and banks in every nation I could find on the recommendation of the tailed beasts. I was starting to get an idea of what they were planning for but I didn't want to hold out hope it would work. Just the thought of seeing my precious people again was overwhelming.

With sage mode I was able to find all active seals, hidden rooms and even my father's clan compound everyone thought was destroyed by Kurama when he attacked 18 years ago. I broke down for a while after I saw the nursery which proved they really did love me. I spent about a week just going through the compound by myself before packing just so I could see a little of my families lives before Madara and Obito took them from me that night 18 years ago.

In each village I found many hidden things that the tailed beasts had to help me break into, clans that had been extinct before the war even took place. Weapons and jutsu not seen in decades along with priceless artifacts thought lost to time.

At this point I was just glad Jiraiya taught me some sealing as we traveled even if it was just sealing scrolls, small and large along with stasis scrolls to keep fresh food, meat and even plants with me. Wherever I decided to settle I would have enough of each plant, animal and herbs to last me years unless something major happened.

As we went along we went to every small town, every shinobi village, big and small the silence started to get to me. I knew I was depressed, the war killed every precious person I had and there was nothing I could do, all I had left was Kurama with his siblings and the toads, even if I wasn't sure if any of the summons had survived at this point. I knew I would have to try sooner or later but I was honestly terrified to try. Kurama assured me that he had a plan and it would work but to take the next few years, learn everything I could and help myself mentally heal from the war, as much as I could anyways. They made sure I knew that even if there was no humans left alive, they were still with me, even if they were tailed beasts and in their words "above such petty human emotions".

It was decided as soon as I was done exploring and taking everything I could find I would head to Uzushiogakure, it was the only place we could agree on that had no memories for me, good or bad, so it would be the perfect place for me to stay and hopefully heal from the memory of everyone I loved being killed in front of me.

As we headed there I would stop to trap any animals I could find then sealing them away in stasis scrolls since I had no idea what I would find once I set foot on Uzushio. Rabbits, deer, boars, squirrels, cows, pigs, chickens, roosters and turkeys once found were sealed away. Any kind of edible plant with packets of seeds, fruit and nut trees. I made sure even if simple meals, I would have enough to last me the rest of my life since animals would mate and plants would continue to grow.

I had fresh water in canteens with seals to hold a 100 gallons each all filled since I wasn't sure where to find fresh water yet. Once I got the last of my water I couldn't help but stop to look at my last glimpse of Konoha, even lifeless and still it would still always be my home. I promised myself, if I was right and the tailed beasts really could use time travel then I would learn everything I could and I would stop it all from happening, no matter what! Believe it!

On the shore of Fire Country I looked out to the ocean and couldn't help be glad my chakra control was better than when I last saw the ocean. I could see Uzushio from where I was standing, a tiny speck on the horizon. I decided it was time to see if any of the toads were still alive, see if I could get a ride at least part of the way across.

"Well Kurama, here goes nothing."

_"You can do it Kit, I know your nervous but you can't keep putting it off."_ Kurama replied in his usual gruff manner. I could hear Chomei in the background cheering me on happily.

I quickly flicked through hand signs, closing my eyes as I did so praying under my breathe to Kami or whoever was listening someone would come.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" *POOF***

A large orange toad with purple markings immediately showed.

"Yo! Whatcha need?"

"Gamakichi! Your alive! Is everyone ok? Did you all survive?"

"Whoa Naruto! Calm down, we are fine. We all survived the war. What is going on? Where is everyone? Did you win?"

Gamakichi slowly trailed off as he saw his friends face fall and tears gather in his eyes.

"We won but the cost… I'm the only person left alive Gamakichi, everyone else is gone. I checked every village and town I could find. I used sage mode everywhere I went to look for chakra signatures and there wasn't anyone left. I packed up everything I could find as I traveled, I'm planning on going to Uzushio and train and learn everything I can. Will you help me get there and I'll tell you the rest as we go?" Naruto slowly trailed off as he got lost in his memories.

"Sure Naruto, hop on and you can explain when we get there. I'm sure Pops will want to hear it all as well."

"Thanks Kichi…" Naruto trailed off as he jumped up on top of Gamakichi's head still lost in his memories of the war.

It only took about 20 minutes to get to Uzushio, Gamakichi's chakra enhanced jump over the whirlpools surrounding the island jolted Naruto out of his painful memories. After they landed Naruto jumped down and looked around. All he could see was rubble on the outskirts on the village where it looks like the majority of the fighting took place when the village fell. He decided to explore after he finished explaining to Gamakichi what happened during the war. How he was the only one left.

"Thanks Gamakichi, I don't think I could have made it myself just yet. Why don't you go back and get everyone together that wants an explanation and I'll summon you back in about 30 minutes once I find an empty clearing we can use."

"Alright Naruto, see you soon."

Naruto looked around until he saw a high cliff off in the distance from which he should be able to get a good idea of what the landscape was like. He decided he might as well see what kind of life he could sense from here as well while he was there so took off as quick as he could until he reached the top of the cliff and made a couple clones to go explore as he reached out to the natural chakra of the island to go into sage mode. He could sense the whole island, concentrating he ignored the trees and other plant life, he could sense tons of animals, figuring he would release the wild ones he trapped later since he now knew they would survive and flourish here. Perhaps even increase the health of the animals once mating season came around from new genes from the animals from the mainland. He could sense some old traps, seals and a hidden building but no humans unfortunately but he didn't expect to.

He could see a few large clearings so he headed towards one so he could summon back Gamakichi and whoever he decided to bring with him. He figured he would be seeing Gamabunta as well as the elder toads Fukasaku and Shima but he didn't know who else.

With a few fast hand signs and a loud yell of "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" he had a clearing full of smoke quickly blowing away. He could see Gamabunta and the elder toads but what shocked him was it looked like every toad he knew from Mount Myoboku came along to hear what happened. The truly shocking thing was off to the side where he could see Pukkun and the rest of Kakashi's pack there as well as Katsuyu from the slugs, Enma from the monkeys and Manda from the snakes. He wasn't sure how it was possible but figured the elder toads set it up somehow so all the summons his precious people had would know what was going on and could spread the word in the summoning realm.

"Naru-boy we all came to hear what happened. Are you ok? Is there anything we can do?" Fukasaku asked as soon as he could see clearly. He recognized the desolation in his Naru-boys eyes and didn't like it one bit. He always looked bright and cheerful except the period after Jiraiya-boy died.

Naruto sat on a boulder as he thought about how to tell them all what happened. What happened to their friends. He figured he might as well start at the beginning of the war after he managed to get away from Turtle island.

***FLASHBACK***

The battlefield was devastating, it looked like half of the shinobi were lying dead or dying on the ground. No medics around to heal them or anyone to retrieve them from the devastation the battlefield represented. When he arrived he could see Tsunade along with the rest of his team surrounding the fallen Tsuchikage. Tsunade was trying to heal him, her hands glowing green but it looks like it didn't seem to be working. He could see what looked like white Zetsu clones everywhere along with the tailed beast the Akatsuki managed to collect before the elemental nations wised up. It was impossible to get close to his team without killing the clones which seemed to take just one good punch or slice with a kunai so it didn't take him long. In a flash of a hands in I sent thousands of clones out to help get rid of the Zetsu infestation while I tried to find out what was going on.

"BAA-CHAN" Naruto yelled across the battlefield "What is going on here? Where are the medics? Why aren't people being healed?"

At this point Naruto just couldn't believe his eyes at what was going on. It looked like one big free for all. What were the Kages doing? There was no order to what he could see, it all looked like one big massive bloodbath.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT GAKI" Tsunade yelled back "get over here brat and tell me what your doing here … NOW GAKI!"

I ran as quickly as I dared, killing Zetsu clones as I did so. After I finally managed to fight my way through, determined to get answers I finally noticed the look on Sakura's face and the resigned look in Kakashi's eyes. Sai like always had his creepy smile but I then noticed Yamato was missing. I didn't understand the look Tsunade was giving me at the time but I now know it was apprehension mixed with pity and resignation.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on? Why are you all looking at me that way? Where's Yamato-taicho? Where's the teme? I was told he came back with Orochimaru and was fighting with us… WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Naruto .. we don't know what happened to Yamato, we assume Madara has him, is using him to power all the white Zetsu clones. That's the only explanation we can come up with. Tobi transported the six tails onto the hospital we setup, we lost everyone. None of the medics made it out. Sakura and I were with the Raikage at the time, trying to save him from bleeding out. We don't know how but about 6 days ago we got word that Killer B had been caught but he had made a blood clone to take his place on turtle island so nobody noticed until right after you left. Madara came after Sasuke after he betrayed them. Called him a traitor to the Uchiha name so we assume Tobi is a Uchiha as well but nobody knows who yet. I'm sorry to tell you this Gaki but Madara killed Sasuke and took his eyes, there was nothing we could do."

I'm sure Tsunade said more after that point but I didn't hear a thing. Sasuke, my rival, one of my best friends was gone. I couldn't believe it. I had just gotten him back and now I would never get to see him again. I knew no matter what happened at this point I would probably never completely recover from this war.

"Gaki you with me now?"

I finally focused on Tsunade and I was instantly on alert, she looked even more wary than she did before. Like she was afraid to break me almost.

"The rookie 9 and team Gai are gone as well. They were hit with a bijuudama from afar, there aren't many of us left now. They managed to control the bijuu somehow with the sharingan after Sasuke was killed. At this point I don't think we are gonna win kid. All we can do is seal the bijuu after we break the hold the sharingan has on them now. Fight until we can't anymore."

At that point I was just numb to it all. They made it seem like all hope was lost and thinking back, I suppose it was but we all knew we had to try. We wouldn't let everyone else's sacrifices go to waste.

The Zetsu clones had spread so far all we knew at this point was they had slaughtered everyone they came across, shinobi and civilian alike. So at that point we fought, we lost Sai first after breaking Shukaku and Matatabi free and they voluntarily sealed themselves inside me with Kurama. Isobu got him with one of his tails when he shoved Kakashi out of the way.

Tsunade was next, used her creation rebirth one to many times trying to keep us healed and fight at the same time. She just aged past what her body could handle. We had help from the shinobi left, it didn't matter what village, we all knew it was a fools hope but everyone threw themselves into doing everything they could, even if it was just to be distraction as we set the bijuu free.

After we finally got the last of the tailed beasts sealed away that was when Obito and Madara struck. Obito we got on luck, with his intangibility Kakashi managed to get him with a lucky Kamui and Sakura got him in the head with a kunai. That was when Zetsu showed up, managing to unleash Kayuga which none of us could have prepared for. Madara was the one who got her on a lucky shot though unintentionally. At the same time I managed to kill Zetsu when he was distracted by Kayuga screams. Madara was aiming for Kakashi and impaled Kayuga on his Susanoo's sword which seals something away eternally.

At that point I think he lost it. He disappeared for about a week while Kakashi, Sakura and I looked for somewhere safe to rest but when he came back it was with a vengeance we didn't expect. He got Sakura from behind, Kakashi lunged at him and got a sword through his stomach but managed to hold him long enough for me to kill him before he died.

I came to find out later that when he disappeared he decided if he wasn't going to succeed he would make sure nobody else did either. He slaughtered everyone before he came back for us. The only one left … was me.

***FLASHBACK BACK END***

To say it out loud like that just seemed to make it even more real, even if he had lived it. He knew he could end it all, go see his precious people again and the tough and temptation was there but he knew if he did they would never forgive him.

_"Kit, make a clone with my chakra.. I think it's time I explained my plan and I think we could use their help."_ Kurama said simply, waiting for me to follow his instructions.

Fukasaku looked like he was about to say something but was at a loss of what to say . "Naru-boy…"

"One second, Kurama wants to explain his plan now … he said we could use your help and I'm still not positive on what it is." I explained quickly going before making the clone Kurama asked for.

"Well … this body will take some getting used to." Kurama said as he appeared. He looked almost exactly like Naruto just red hair and a feral look to him. I could tell a few of the summons, Gamabunta in particular was wary but willing to listen. I couldn't blame them at this point since he had fought him while he was being controlled all those years ago.

"Okay Kit.. I know you have some idea of what we are planning but let's get all the details sorted and see if anyone here is willing to help. What nobody knows about us bijuu is that we have a jutsu that can only be used when we are all in agreement on the purpose and individual we use it on. It will transport 1 person back in time with everything they have on them at the time. Any summoning contracts signed will go as well since he will be contracted by blood so that link will still be there. The good part about that is that whoever he is contracted with will also remember this time line since the summon realms are slightly out of time from the elemental nations though not enough that the humans notice, even some summons haven't noticed or if they have they just put it down to a slight quirk from being summoned to a different location."

Naruto was looking at Kurama like he was going crazy at this point even if he couldn't stop the hope blossoming in his heart. Just the hope of being able to see his precious people again, even if he was years older than them was amazing. The summons talking in the background completely escaped his notice. Fukasaku was watching Kurama intently, he had heard about this about 600 years ago but believed it to be a rumor, a tall tale to make the bijuu seem more powerful than they already were.

"Kyuubi-sama, if I may ask, what will happen to the Naruto of that time? When will you be sending him back to and how can we help?" Enma asked as he knew if the Naruto of that time just disappeared it would cause many problems for the Sandaime Hokage even if it was necessary.

"He would be going back to when his younger counterpart graduated from the academy so he will be about the same age as the Jounin-senseis. His younger self will still be there and unless told he won't even notice they are the same person. Since this Naruto has had all of us tailed beasts sealed into him we change his chakra enough it won't affect them as we will all be going and staying with him. We will also be changing Kits hair color, from blonde like his father to Uzumaki red to stop any issues with them being a clone of the other, even with the age difference. We will have enough information to make sure those that do need to know will be able to believe it even if he doesn't look completely the same."

"Okay so that should stop any issues there but, pardon my question Kyuubi-sama but what do you need from us?" Fukasaku asked intently. He had a feeling he knew but it would still be better to have all the information than to assume he knew anything at this point. Even overlooking something could cause issues down the line.

"That's what I'm coming to next. We need to train Naruto. He's strong as he is now but not strong enough. What I want to do is give him the next 8 years to master everything we had him collect from the villages. With his shadow clones we can have him master every weapon, all the nature release and jutsu and sealing. We need to make him strong enough to take on the Akatsuki by himself since that will be his first goal. If he can do that we can avoid all of this and with the information collected from the different villages we can most likely prevent any new war from starting." Kurama explained patiently to the large group before him. "I know each of you have different specialties, you can help him train but also give him someone to talk to because even with us with him he won't be able to heal from this war with nobody to speak with."

"That seems simple enough but what after that? We can train him, keep him company but what after he returns to the past?" Shima asked quietly.

"Now that is where we need to make plans. We know what is happening around that time so what I was thinking is have him appear a few months before graduation. The Kit will have everything we had him collect so he will have money and weapons. At that point he can go after them one pair at a time with Zetsu and Obito first as we know they are the ring leaders to the whole thing. Madara should still be dead as he had been brought back as an Edo Tensi before being fully revived by the rinnegan. Pein and Konan can be talked around and if not he beat them once, same with Kakuzu and Hidan. Sasori and Deidara can be taken out quickly. Itachi I think can either be killed, convinced to come with him back to Konoha or to just disappear and Kisame will either be killed or join Itachi. At that point I figured the Kit would be able to go back to Konoha and make sure Danzo doesn't live much longer as we know he had a lot to do with it as well even if it was behind the scenes. Once that is taken care of he can do as he likes.. maybe even help out with his old team, make sure they don't make the same mistakes they did last time… maybe even finally snuggle up to that jounin-sensei of his."

"KURAMA" Naruto yelled out in shocked embarrassment. He didn't think anyone knew of his overwhelming crush on his sensei.

"Hahahahahaha I told him! I did! He didn't believe me! I TOLD him to go for it but he never would." Pukkun laughed in the background. "You better get him this time Naruto, Kakashi was crushing on you as well, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself."

"Pukkun..." Naruto trailed off in shock. "Do you think he will? …. Would I actually have a chance? YATTA! I'll make him fall in love with me this time! BELIEVE IT!"

"The first thing I'm going to have you do Gaki is check this place over and see what's been left after all this time. Next we will have to get a home setup for you, get a farm for fresh food and get pens setup for the farm animals while you release the wild game animals. After that we are going to go through all the scrolls you have, sort through information and jutsu, create libraries by village and information type. I know some things will be duplicates but it's better to have copies then not at all. Setup an armory in the same way so we know what weapons we have to work with and pick out the best to use even if we have backups, clothing and armor as well by size and gender. Make sure everything is set so we can reseal everything easily when it's time to go or if we have to move quickly for any reason. We will also have to make an infirmary for you because even if you don't normally need it with your healing factor from my chakra it is better to be prepared as we will be teaching you medical jutsu as its better to know it and not need it."

As he explained to Naruto he was also listening to the summons talk in quiet voices only catching bits and pieces of their conversations.

"We will also be setting up a large storeroom under stasis seals for the dry goods you collected along the way so they don't expire and any new fresh food that is grown so it's there for future use. Once that's over I'll have you go through all the valuables you collected, sort out jewelry by type and seal it away, I'm sure it will have a use at some point, even if just to fill the village shinobi fund when you go back. Money we will be sealing into scrolls, a set amount in each so we don't have you getting robbed the second we go back. With your clones it shouldn't too long to get this done and once you do we will link everything to a master scroll you can seal away on your body once we get your sealing knowledge up to a master level so once it's time to go we can just seal everything away to take with you."

"Kyuubi-sama, we've all discussed it, Naru-boy will need to sign all their summon scrolls but all of us will help. We don't want to see this happen again and it will also help prove himself in the past. We will all leave a summoning tattoo on his arm and Manda has agreed to reign in Orochimaru when we get back since he was helping in the war and for all his faults, many as they may be, he was changing and with the right information he can do so again. If not he will break the contract with him so he doesn't have that to use against the village which should stop the invasion from happening during your chunin exams."

Fukasaku was still skeptical but dearly wanted this to work. "Naru-boy come here now, let's get this done so we can get started on your training."

Naruto was excited, he knew that with all their help he would be able to do this! He would! Even if it killed him along the way, or tried to at least. He quickly walked so he was in front of Fukasaku and held out his arms for the summoning seals.

"Ok listen up, the seals are about an inch wide and we will have 5 to put on your arms so we will be leaving about an inch or two of space between them so when you use them your going to have to make sure you know which seal belongs to which summon clan. I will go first followed by Katsuyu and Manda on your left arm. Pukkun will be going on your right wrist followed by Enma and leaving one extra spot just in case we need it later. Brace yourself as this will hurt quite a bit."

"Ready!" Naruto almost yelled in his excitement. He didn't are about pain, not after everything, he would take it and make himself stronger. No matter what! His determination was going back, he would do anything, learn anything to be able to succeed.

Each summon lined up in front of him, making sure to line the seal up perfectly before using their chakra to burn in into Naruto skin. You could see the strain on his face as they did so but now all he would have to do is spread some blood, apply some chakra and he could summon them all at the same time which in the long run would be a huge benefit with the plans they had made.

Once that was taken care of all the summons left so Naruto could get everything setup and ready to train so he wouldn't have any distractions later on.

While searching Uzushio he found their jutsu and artifacts vault hidden underneath layers of blood seals, it surprised him that everything was there, the invaders might have gotten copies but it looks like they had enough warning to hide away everything important.

By the time he was done he had 7 huge libraries, Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Uzushio and one for a mix of all the smaller nations. It was impressive the knowledge he had at his fingertips, now all he had to do was set clones to reading through it all, he figured one year per library.

"Kurama, I was thinking.. when we go back to the past, what am I supposed to call myself? There is already a Naruto there. If I continue to go by Naruto it will get confusing quickly, do you think I should change my name?" Naruto asked sheepishly.. he didn't really want to change his name but he figured it would be simpler to do so as well as give him some time to get used to it as well. It wouldn't due to give a name and not recognize it after all.

"Your right Kit, that is one thing I didn't think of but what should your name be?" Kurama asked curious on what his jinchuriki had thought of.

"Arashi Uzumaki.." Naruto replied nervously "what do you think?"

"Storm huh? Fits. Okay from now on you shall be Arashi Uzumaki, we will have to let all the summons know as well." Kurama said decisively. He was reassured that this could work, especially with Naruto… Arashi catching things even he had missed.

"Ok Kit let's plan out your training for the next few years but keep in mind his can change and while we focus on certain things your shadow clones will be reading in a library going through files and information as well as training along with you as you do physical training

Year 1: Physical abilities such as speed, strength, flexibility along with refining your Taijutsu. You will be fitted with weight seals and resistance seals. We will also be learning Hummingbird Style from your father and Swirl Fist from your mother.

Year 2: Physical abilities along with weapons training. Sword of all sizes, Bo Staff and make sure your accuracy with thrown weapons is 100%.

Year 3: Physical abilities, Nature chakra: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightening and perfecting your Wind.

Year 4: Physical abilities , Sealing. We will be making you a seal master. We will also be using clones to learn jutsu for all the nature types.

Year 5: Physical abilities, Sealing and jutsu cont.

Year 6: Physical abilities, Medic training as well as poison creation.

Year 7: Physical abilities, Also sparring with clones and summons to give experience also to teach you anything they want you to learn as well as anything we missed.

Year 8: Continue year 7 as well as making sure you've read everything in the libraries with your clones as well as making sure everything is ready to be sealed up to go.

We will be leaving sometime during the 8th year so we have the time to get to Konoha and talk over our plans with Old Man Sandime as well as get the Akatsuki taken care of before they can collect any of the jinchuriki."

"Ok Kurama , let's get started!" Arashi yelled out excitedly.

***FLASH FORWARD 7 YEARS***

"Ok Arashi, that's enough. We need to sit down and talk out our plan and start getting everything sealed away." Kurama said proudly. He still had trouble believing it but Arashi mastered everything they threw at him and more. He perfected his sage mode with the toads, learned tracking from Pukkun, the bo staff from Enma, Healing from Katsuyu and poison from Manda on top of what he found in all the hidden villages. He mastered using all of the tailed beasts chakra, separately and together. He knew their plans would work now. They would stop this future from happening.

"Arashi I want you to go seal the libraries, the hospital room and all the weapons on the master scroll we made. Make sure to pack a full med kit and full weapons kit with spare swords for each chakra nature. Keep enough food sealed separately for a month to keep with you, keep enough out for 2 weeks and seal the rest on the master scroll. Setup a full mission kit as well so you have all your camping equipment so you don't need to unpack until necessary. Clothes for a month as well as a Uzushio Hai-ate" Kurama read off a list they had made the night before.

He knew it was all probably overkill but he would prefer his kit be prepared for everything.

"Might want to set up something for your younger self while your at it. Give him clothes, money, weapons, weights, chakra control, camping equipment, taijutsu, sealing manuals, chakra control and the shadow clone jutsu. Should probably even give him a copy of that cook book your so fond of."

The master scroll was an idea we had to be able to store everything and was Arashis project for his sealing mastery. It was a combination of stasis scrolls, summoning and blood and chakra locked storage. He also put a seal over his heart to store the large scroll. The idea was to make a large scroll the would have multiple storage slots that were put into stasis and locked to his chakra and blood. The genius part was when combined with summoning he could never lose the scroll, if it was stolen or left anywhere he could summon it back to himself no matter where he was. It was the perfect backup plan for food and weapons, camping equipment and emergency supplies if trapped somewhere. He talked about making sure Konoha had something like it to give to their shinobi after he made sure it couldn't be copied or stolen. It would help prevent needless deaths from running out of supplies, even if he had to fully stock some of them himself.

Arashi decided he would rest for a week before they performed the jutsu to go back, it would take a lot of chakra and he wanted to be fully rested before even attempting it even if wanted to go now. One thing he learned the past few years is patience, he had to even though he knew at times he would miss the solitude he missed his precious people more.

Chapter 2

The next week he woke early, excited since today was the day he was going back. The summons had all been informed throughout the week and instructed him to summon them when he returned. The jutsu that was being used to go back was supposed to take the bijuu about 15 minutes to cast so he made sure he was packed, not leaving anything behind. Kurama made sure he knew he was to find a large clearing to sit in and to enter his mindscape when it was time to go.

_"Ok kit, get in here so we can go."_ Kurama called.

Arashi entered his mindscape, it had changed through the years from the large sewer it once was to a large forest with hidden caves, large lakes and even a desert oasis with mountains in the distance. It truly was a peaceful place and the bijuu had their own space without being forced together constantly. Kurama once called it their own peaceful little world and they all agreed they would never leave, even if given the choice multiple times.

He sat in a large clearing surrounded by the tailed beasts, each almost glowing with their respective chakra as they prepared.

They decided to go back to his birthday, October 10th as that would give them almost 6 months to complete their plans before his younger counterpart graduated the academy.

The chakra kept building higher and higher until it almost felt like he was in the middle of a tornado, spinning round and round, almost impossible to breathe and then all of a sudden it stopped. No movement, no sight or sound, not even a breath escaped for what seemed like hours. Suddenly all sound rushed back, he could hear birds chirping and see the sun shining. They had done it!

"Kurama! Kurama! Are you all ok? You did it! We made it!" Arashi yelled excited beyond belief. He knew they did because he could no longer see the marks on the trees from his training through the years. The world felt different, more alive than before.

_"Hmmm we are fine Kit, just tired. That jutsu uses a lot of chakra. Summon everyone, let them know we made it and then head to the mainland. Might as well get started."_ Kurama replied sounding on the verge of sleep.

Arashi bit his thumb and ran it over the seals on his right arm and then did the same on the left sending chakra to each seal to summon his friends, and they were his friends at this point since all they had were each other for years. Once everyone showed up they could see Arashi now visibly restraining himself from bouncing in excitement, seeing that they all knew it had worked. They were in the past.

"They did it! It worked!"

"We can see that Arashi – boy, I can even feel the connection to Jiraiya-boy now too. It's been so long. When are we?" Fukasaku asked calmly.

"Kurama said October 10th, my birthday before I graduated. He said to head to the mainland and head towards Konoha."

If anyone was watching they would see a man standing about 5'10" with a body full of muscles with a runner's build, deep red hair and dressed in all black. He had given up his orange years ago after having it beat into his head mercilessly that it was not a color for ninjas. His whisker marks had faded through the years and the only marks you could see were a few small scars from the training that had taken place when Manda decided to train him in evasion and poison resistance.

On his back he had 2 swords he mastered in an X, one for wind chakra, the other for fire. He had a tanto across his lower back for water chakra and on his hip he had Kakashi's White Chakra Saber for lightening. Along his other side he had a series of scrolls holding his equipment and on his thighs he had kunai and shuriken holders. If anyone he used to know saw him at this point they would have been shocked, he looked like a serious shinobi.

"It was decided I would head to Konoha first to let the Sandime know what happened and what actions we have decided to take then immediately go after the Akatsuki while they least expect it."

"What if he decides to send someone with you?" Enma was curious if he realized Hiruzen would most likely want to send someone with him, most likely Kakashi or an ANBU team.

"Why would he? Who do you think he would send?" Arashi asked since he knew Enma knew the Jiji better than he did and could most likely predict what actions he would take.

"Well he would either send Kakashi or an ANBU team with you, for safety as well as backup just in case you need it. He would label this as an SS ranked mission and that's after he verified all the information you show him, he might even want Inochi to verify your memories, even if he does believe you." Enma explained patiently, thinking over the possible actions Hiruzen would take.

"What do you think would be better then? Akatsuki or Konoha first? I don't mind if Kakashi came along but I don't think he could handle seeing Obito like he is now…" Arashi questioned Enma.

_"Go to Konoha, give him the option. You have all the information needed and I know you wouldn't like it if this was Sasuke and it was kept from you. Give him the choice."_ Kurama added.

Arashi knew he was right.

"Kurama says Konoha, give Kakashi the choice." Arashi said out loud for the benefit of them all.

Enma started nodding "He's right."

"Ok well I'll start heading to Konoha then and I'll probably summon you all then so you can help me explain." Arashi saw nods all around and the summons all dispelled themselves.

He figured it was time to go, it would only take him about 2 days to get there if he ran at his full speed but decided to take his time. Give himself sometime to adjust to being around people again.

When he was about a day away from Konoha he sensed 3 people nearby so he decided to see who it was and got a shock when he saw Zetsu talking to the immortal duo, he figured his was the best chance he would get and quickly setup a barrier seal that was impossible to leave or even phase or teleport through. He didn't want to chance Zetsu getting away, without him Kayuga could never be unsealed and it would solve one of the major issues he has.

Arashi entered sage mode quickly and setup clones just in case he needed the extra help and quickly ran behind Zetsu and slammed a kunai into his head. He could tell immediately he died and couldn't quell the immediate relief he felt because of it.

Hidan tried to attack but Arashi dodged out of the way and ran towards Kakuzu who was just watching Hidan figuring he would be able to take care of the person attacking them, the next thing he knew he heard a shout from behind and a high pitched shrieking sound.

**"Sage mode: Rasenshuriken"**

Kakuzu tried to turn but wasn't quick enough and felt his hearts die one at a time until only one was left. Next thing he knew he was being thrown through the air and a kunai slamming into his chest where his last heart was. Hidan was standing there staring like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO GUT YOU AND FEED YOUR SOUL TO JASHIN YOU SORRY SACK OF PIG SHIT!"

Arashi knew he needed to find a way to kill Hidan quickly, he had no use for him and didn't want to listen to his mouth. He quickly unsheathed his swords and decided to just cut his head off and seal his body parts into a separate scroll. He knew he had body stasis scrolls, he wouldn't be leaving their bodies behind for anyone to find. It didn't take long for him to cut Hidan into separate pieces and get all their bodies sealed away. He couldn't believe his luck at this point and he also now had something to give the Hokage. Once he finished he hurried on his way. He didn't want any more surprises even if this one had been a good one.

He made it to Konoha early the next morning, the gate guards asleep at their posts. He figured it would be better to speak to the Hokage secretly before he told anyone who he was… just in case. He deactivated his weight and resistance seals and made his way to the Hokages office window and knocked quickly, not daring to enter before the Hokage gave permission.

The Hokage looked up quickly with a puzzled look on his wrinkled old face when he didn't recognize the face even if the chakra signature was slightly familiar. He immediately recognized the hair color though and the familiar Uzushiogakure Hai-ate so he cautiously waved his visitor in.

Arashi climbed in the window slowly, keeping his hands in sight at all times and immediately bowed to the elderly man.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for seeing me."

"May I ask who you are young man and how you came to be in my village?" the Hokage asked curiously. It wasn't often he had foreign ninja in his village that he didn't know about.

"Hokage-sama I have a story for you, with proof of what I say but I ask that you clear the room and set up privacy seals." Arashi stated seriously.

No matter how much he respected the man he would not let Danzo hear this. Ever.

"As some proof of good will I have 4 scrolls for you. One is Kakuzu of Taki, one is called Zetsu, the other 2 are Hidan of Yugakure. His head is separated from his body and still alive. His body is separated and sealed in the 2nd scroll. They were part of the Akatsuki." Arashi stepped back and unsealed the scroll with Kakuzu inside, you could clearly see the cloak he was wearing, black with red clouds before resealing him.

"Clear the room!" the Hokage demanded as he waited 10 seconds before setting a privacy seal. "Now young man…"

Arashi raised his hand with a finger to his mouth and pulled out 2 senbon needles and threw one towards the ceiling and one towards the corner behind the Hokages desk and suddenly 2 bodies fell to the floor.

"ROOT Hokage-sama. Alive but in a near death state." Arashi walks to the one next to him and pulls his mask off, it's a young boy of perhaps about 14 years. He opens the boys mouth and pulls out his tongue to study the seal placed there for a few seconds.

"This seal is a gag seal with a suicide seal mixed in. Until the seal is removed I would recommend sedating them as they won't be able to answer any questions."

"Danzo…" The Hokage was furious but he knew he had other things to worry about now . "Well young man you have my attention."

"This will sound strange Hokage-sama but summon Enma please. You will want him here to verify what I will tell you as it isn't easily believable. If I hadn't lived it I wouldn't believe it myself."

The Hokage looked at him for what felt like years before blurring through hand signs as he said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and hitting his hand on the floor of his office.

"Hello Enma, this young man asked me to summon you, said you could verify his story." Hiruzen Sarutobi explained to his summons. He knew he didn't like to be summoned for no reason.

"Ah young Saru, it's good to see you after all these years. Hello Arashi, I'm glad you took my advice to come here first. Saru listen to what he says, he speaks the truth and I can back him up so can Fukasaku, Shima, Katsuyu, Manda and Pukkun. We all let him sign our scrolls so he would have help on his mission and to help verify it. If you listen he will help you prevent a war… and possibly even get all your students back in the village."

"How? Maybe besides the snakes I know none of us have let this young man sign your contacts. What do you mean ALL my students? Orochimaru turned traitor! He said he would destroy Konoha, he wouldn't come back!"

At this point the Hokage was completely confused and wasn't sure he could believe what he was hearing.

"Saru trust me on this, LISTEN to this young man. You will have many questions but please just listen. If you need further proof bring in Inochi and Kakashi. It might be a good idea to bring in Shikaku as well. Arashi can you think of anyone else who could help?"

"No, I can't sense Jiraiya in the village, he's the only other one I would call. Might want to have ANBU take these 2 idiots to TI though Hokage-sama." Arashi said.

"If you're sure, give me a few minutes and I will call them."

Hiruzen deactivated the silencing seal before calling his ANBU telling them to take the 2 to TI and to make sure they were sedated then to call Kakashi, Chino and Shikaku to his office immediately. He said to tell Kakashi it was an order and he meant immediately.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The ANBU replied before disappearing quickly.

They sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Inochi and Shikaku knocked on the door, a few minutes later Kakashi was knocking on the office window before climbing in and bowing to the Hokage.

"Okay everyone take a seat." The Hokage said as he started setting up a privacy seal.

"One moment Hokage-sama" Arashi said showing the Hokage a senbon needle before tossing it to the corner next to the window and watching another ROOT ANBU fall to the floor.

"ANBU Take this one and put him with the others and keep an eye on them, I want nobody to see them."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"If I may Hokage-sama, I have a privacy barrier seal I'll put up, it will make it so nobody else can get in while we speak" Arashi said while trying to keep his eyes from straying to Kakashi slouched in his chair with his precious Icha Icha in his hand.

"Go ahead."

Arashi set the seal up then looked around at everyone in the office nervously.

"I have a story for you all but before I begin I'm going to summon a few summons to help me explain and hopefully help prove what I say." He explained before pushing up his sleeves and showing 5 seals etched on his skin, biting his finger he ran them over 3 seals with a small amount of chakra.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Next thing they knew Kakashi was on his feet with a kunai in his hand.

"How?!" he demanded after seeing Pukkun sitting on the floor.

"Sit down Kakashi, let him explain, I would like to know as well." The Hokage instructed after seeing Enma next to Pukkun and the elder toad sages.

"We are here to prove his story, we were there for most of it." Fukasaku explained.

"My name is now Arashi Uzumaki but I was born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki 12 years ago as Naruto Uzumaki. I am 26 years old and before I came back in time I was the last human alive after the 4th shinobi world war. This is a war I came back to prevent." Arashi said seriously. He could see the disbelieving looks until they saw that the summons didn't even twitch at this announcement.

"Enma…?" Sarutobi said quietly "Is this true?"

"Yes Saru, it is." Enma said sadly but seriously. "He speaks the truth, we all trained him along with Katsuyu and Manda to prevent his future from happening."

Looking closely they could now see the desolation in his eyes and knew he wasn't lying about this.

"Who? How can we stop it?" Shikaku questioned quickly. He didn't want this future to happen again. He didn't want his son to see war, even if he knew it was probably inevitable at some point.

"The Akatsuki against all nations. We won… but the price… I was the only one left."

"So the 3 scrolls you brought me?"

"Luck Hokage-sama, they were about a day from here when I was coming from Uzushio and I couldn't pass up the chance, not with Zetsu there."

"3 scrolls?" Inochi asked.

"Kakuzu of Taki, Hidan of Yugakure and Zetsu all members of Akatsuki. If Kakuzu and Hidan had lived… they would have killed Asuma 3 years from now."

The Hokage slumped back in his seat in shock. His son would have been killed. "Thank you." he said but it would never be enough to show his gratitude. His sons would be killers dead, he couldn't quell the relief he felt.

"The immortals? How? I thought they were unkillable?" Kakashi questioned.

"Not unkillable, not immortal, just have to know how to kill them. I killed Kakuzu last time, Shikamaru killed Hidan."

"My son killed Hidan?" Shikaku asked curiously, he couldn't believe his lazy cloud watching son ended up strong enough for that.

"Hai he did, Kakuzu had 5 hearts, one for each element and that was what made him "immortal" while Hidan worshiped a god called Jashin that made it so he couldn't die. If he ingested your blood he would harm himself and it would be reflected on your body. He is actually still alive in those scrolls, just .. well .. in pieces." Arashi said to them all.

"Who else is in the Akatsuki Arashi? How did we lose so badly?" The Hokage desperately wanted to know.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are partners, you really should recall Itachi Hokage-sama, he is still loyal to Konoha and he had orders from Danzo to commit the Uchiha massacre, Deidara the mad bomber and Sasori of the red sand, Pein and Konan which you might know Pein as Nagato, they were 2 of the 3 Ame orphans Jiraiya trained during the 2nd shinobi war and the last 2 … I'm sorry Kakashi but Obito didn't die from that boulder."

"Yes he did! I saw him! Your lying!" Kakashi couldn't believe this man would lie to him like that about Obito of all people.

"Kakashi sit down and listen! He is telling you the truth! I saw him with my own eyes!" Pukkun yelled out.

When Kakashi heard that he dropped in his chair bonelessly. Obito was alive? Why didn't he come home?

"Obito was found by Madara Uchiha before he died and while he was being healed he was completely brainwashed, Madara set it up so he could watch Rin commit suicide via your Chidori not telling him he setup the circumstances of it or that she did it willingly to save Konoha. Obito is the one who pulled the kyuubi from Kushina's seal while she was giving birth. He is behind the bloodline purges in Kiri, he has the Mizukage under a genjutsu and is after Naruto of this time for the Kyuubi. Even before he saw Rin kill herself he was so brainwashed there is nothing left of the Obito you knew. I'm sorry Kakashi." Arashi explained softly.

"Right now Madara is dead but Obito will bring him back via Edo Tensi after he starts collecting the bijuu. He managed to get all of them but the Kyuubi last time. Right now, I have all 9 bijuu from my time sealed inside me voluntarily. They are the ones who made it possible for me to come back."

Arashi sat back in his chair to let them process all he told them so far. He knew it was hard to believe but like he said, he did have proof.

"Ok .. they are all very strong but how could they manage such destruction?" Shikaku asked.

"They used the sharingan to control the tailed beasts into rampaging across the battlefield. Zetsu could make millions of clones of himself that killed everything they came across, Obito can Teleport and become intangible, Pein has the Rinnegan. If Inochi – Sama is willing I'll show you some of my memories. They say seeing is believing after all."

"Inochi?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Can you show us his memories?" Hiruzen asked. He knew he could verify them but not show everyone.

"Yes Hokage-sama I can. I will need physical contact with Arashi while I do so." Inochi explained.

"Ok let's do it then." Arashi knew they wouldn't like what they saw even as he moved his chair in front of Inochi.

Inochi took a deep breath then ran through a few quick hand seals before touching Arashi on the forehead.

***Mind Body Transmission Jutsu***

The next thing they all knew they were in a large open forest with the Kyuubi laying half out of a cave with Arashi laying on his head chuckling at their reactions.

"I would like to introduce you all to Kurama. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei and Gyuki are around here somewhere."

"They aren't sealed?" Kakashi questioned nervously.

"Nope! They are my friends."

"He's crazy. That must be it." Kakashi said under his breath. He didn't think his sanity would last much longer if the day kept going as it was.

"Ok well I have some memories to show you all so let's get this done."

Arashi led them to what looked like a side of a mountain with a calm clear pool at the base with what looked like chairs facing it.

"Take a seat everyone. I've gone through my memories so many times over the last few years all you need to do is watch."

They were even more curious now, most people unless they were a Yamanaka couldn't interact with their memories like this but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

The next thing they know their vision is clouded over by a memory that wasn't theirs…

***Memories***

A young boy running through the streets of Konoha laughing from his last prank, ANBU chasing him covered in paint.

The graduation exam, being told he failed and Mizuki's betrayal.

Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki with Kakashi Hatake as sensei.

The bell test

The wave mission

The chunin exams and Orochimaru's invasion, beating Shukaku

Searching for Tsunade

Sasuke defective for power

3 year training trip with Jiraiya

Rushing to save the Kazekage who turns out to be Garaa

The missions to retrieve Sasuke

Asuma's death

Trying to get to Isobu before the Akatsuki

Learning about Jiraiya's death

Sasuke killing Itachi and leaving with Obito

Learning sage mode and Pein's attack on Konoha before reviving everyone killed

The Kage Summit

Trying to save Sasuke from the Raikage

Turtle Island and learning to control Kurama's chakra

All he saw of the war, Sasuke and Orochimaru helping and the tailed beasts sealing themselves inside him as they freed them

Checking each and every village for life, packing up what he could to take with him before setting up Uzushiogakure

Bits and pieces of his training before sealing his home away right before the bijuu performed their jutsu and everything that happened until he appeared at the Hokages window this morning

***Memories end***

The next thing the knew they were opening their eyes to see the Hokages office. Everyone of them in shock unable to believe what they saw. The insanity and destruction the next few years would have brought if this man hadn't come back to prevent it was staggering.

"Ok Arashi, what next? What do you need from us?" the Hokage asked seriously. He could not let this happen, no matter what.

"Honestly Hokage-sama, I just came to inform you of the situation and to give Kakashi the choice regarding Obito as I know he still regrets what happened all those years ago still to this day. I couldn't just go kill him without giving Kakashi the option of coming or even the knowledge that what happened was not his fault. The Kakashi of my time killed him but that Kakashi and this one are not the same for all of their similarities as he hasn't had the same experiences yet, hasn't personally witnessed the destruction caused by these mad men."

Kakashi was dumbfounded, he doesn't think he would have been able to do that, let alone give someone the choice. He knew from the memories that Obito would have to die… loath though he was to say it, at this point he had caused so much destruction, taken so many lives. Their sensei and his wife, made Naruto live a life of pain and loneliness. He sat back thinking seriously about it knowing what the choice was but not wanting to take it.

"I would like to help him Hokage-sama. I can't let this version of Obito run around causing so much pain to everyone, we need to end this."

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Inochi questioned as he knew how much Obito death weighed on the man.

"Maa Maa I'm sure." Kakashi said whipping out his Icha Icha. He knew they were worried but he needed a few minutes.

"I have gotten strong enough that I can fight Kurama one on one now. If Kakashi wants to tag along he's welcome but I won't make him fight if he doesn't want to. The only part that will take any time is finding them all as all but Pein and Konan travel as they are the rulers of Ame as well after they killed Hanzo but as you saw in my memories they can be talked around though I know it would help if something was done about Danzo as he caused quite a few problems for them. They do have a base in River country as well that I know of but other than that it's more of just finding them. I'm sure after more of them go missing Obito will come after me himself."

"I will assure them that Danzo will be taken care of and I'll give you a letter with my seal on it to that effect to pass along that states once we made sure the Akatsuki is taken care of we will focus on bringing down Danzo." Sarutobi couldn't believe his old friend had fallen so far but he was adamant he wouldn't be able to cause anymore damage once they had all the information they needed to bring him down. "I will also give you a scroll to pass on to Itachi recalling him home and I will explain to Sasuke as well and reassure him we are calling his brother home and the people who ordered the massacre punished."

"If that's case Hokage-sama then you will need to punish Homura and Koharu as well since they were with Danzo when he gave the order and signed off on it, I believe they might have forged your signature on the order but it's been so long I don't remember but I believe I have a copy of it if you would have a secure large empty room."

"Why would you need that? Why would you even have a copy?" Shikaku wasn't sure why he would have this.

"Did you happen to see the libraries I was using while training?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with it?" Shikaku still wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"You should remember I was the last person alive right? Well.. I have every file and scroll I could find… from EVERY village. I have the whole jutsu library for Iwa. I have every village secret I could find and I brought it all back with me. " Arashi explained sheepishly, he knew he had village secrets but at this point he's read them all already so it didn't matter at this point.

"Here I think this will help prove it at least part way.. Kakashi, do you recognize this?" Arashi asked while handing over the sword from his hip. He knew it was Kakashi's, that's why he kept it to use.

"My father's sword? It's fixed? How? Why?"

"You had it fixed after Peins invasion. You once told me that when you died you went to limbo and spoke with your father, he's been waiting in limbo for you because he could not move on without your forgiveness but made sure to tell you to start living instead of just existing, that he was so proud of you and he was so happy it wasn't your time to join him yet. Pukkun might be able to tell you more but that's what my Kakashi told me."

Kakashi just started at Arashi desperately wanting to believe him. He figured he would have a lot of thinking to do later and would also need to speak to Pukkun to see if he knew more. He wasn't sure why he told Arashi as much as he did but he knew he would figure it out sooner or later.

"Keep it, it's yours and this way if you get yours fixed as well you will have a spare unless you can dual wield or want to learn." Arashi wouldn't keep his sword from him, he knew it was an heirloom for Kakashi.

"Thank you" Kakashi just kept staring at the blade not knowing what to think yet but maybe it was time to start using it again.

Shikaku knew that the blade he just gave to Kakashi was one of a kind, he was very interested in what else he had hidden away.

"Let's go to the bunker under the Hokage monument, it's a large open space so you we should have enough room. Let's see if we can find that scroll." The Hokage would admit he was curious, very curious.

Once they took the barrier seal down they headed towards the civilian bunker under the mountain, Arashi had only been there once a long time ago while he was in the academy so he followed along. Once they got to the shelter Arashi setup another barrier privacy seal and ran through the hand signs like he was going to summon an animal

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Master Scroll"

All of sudden a large scroll was lying on the floor that Arashi began to roll "Ok let's see Konoha .. Ahh here it is" he explained in sealing another large scroll and going to the opposite side of the room before unsealing the Konoha library he had.

"Kami! That's everything from Konoha?" Sarutobi was shocked how much there was.

"Hai, everything from the beginning till the end plus everything from Anbu and from the ROOT base hidden under Konoha. Now for the Uchiha massacre it would be in the ROOT files and about halfway down so … by year … then alphabetical .. here we are, one file on the Uchiha massacre.

SSS RANK - COMPLETE

KILL ALL UCHIHA LEAVING NONE ALIVE DUE TO PLANNED COUP D'ETAT.

MISSION TO BE CARRIED OUT BY ITACHI UCHIHA WHO IS TO BE BANISHED AFTER MISSION COMPLETION

FAILURE RESULTS IN IMPRISONMENT AND EXECUTION IF CAUGHT

AMENDMENT: WILL SPARE SASUKE UCHIHA TO REPOPULATE UCHIHA CLAN; DANZO SHIMURA AND THE ELDER COUNCIL IS TO HAVE NO INVOLVEMENT WITH SASUKE UCHIHA

MISSION ASSIGNED BY DANZO SHIMURA, HOMURA MITOKADO, KOHARU UTATANE

SIGNED BY HIRUZEN SARUTOBI "

"Oh my Kami. They really did forge my signature. It's a very good forgery but on anything S Rank and above I ALWAYS sign it Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. S Rank missions are always too important to do otherwise and they have never seen the way I sign them as I keep all S Rank mission scrolls and reports hidden."

"I know, I have them all. Let's see … Mission .. S Rank … Year .. Here we go.

S RANK – COMPLETE

ASSASSINATE TEA COUNTRY DAIMYO

MISSION TO BE CARRIED OUT BY KAKASHI HATAKE

MISSION REQUEST BY FIRE DAIMYO

FAILURE RESULTS IN DEATH OR IMPRISONMENT IF CAUGHT

MISSION ASSIGNED BY SANDAIME HOKAGE HIRUZEN SARUTOBI

Good job on the mission by the way Kakashi." Arashi winked at him, he got some amusement out of the fact that he looked so embarrassed, he could even see a small part of his blush above his mask. He decided he would scold himself later for not noticing how obvious Kakashi could be when he was younger.

"Hokage-sama I do have one you NEED to read.. it's regarding Orochimaru." Arashi handed him a scroll he pulled from the ROOT files and quickly sealed everything else away and backed up dragging everyone else with him to the front of the shelter because if he was correct that Scroll was going to set the Hokage on a rampage.

"SSS RANK – INCOMPLETE – CAUGHT

EXPERIMENT TO RECREATE WOOD RELEASE BLOODLINE AND NATURAL CHAKRA CONVERTER SEAL TO BE PLACED ON ANKO MATARASHI

MISSION TO BE CARRIED OUT BY OROCHIMARU

MISSION FAILURE RESULTS IN EXECUTION IMPRISONMENT OR BANISHMENT IF CAUGHT

MISSION ASSIGNED BY DANZO SHIMURA, KOHARU UTATANE, HOMURA MITOKADO

SIGNED BY HIRUZEN SARUTOBI"

The killing intent was staggering once the Hokage was finished reading the scroll he was handed.

"IS THIS TRUE?" He screamed "He ordered my student to do this? He made me almost kill my student? Made him think I set him up? That I gave the order for him to do those despicable things?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Arashi was nervous but he replied seriously. "I read everything and filed it, nothing has been changed. That is why I said we could get all 3 of your students back. Orochimaru feels betrayed, that's why he planned the invasion. Once he found out that Danzo set him up he broke down. He's STILL trying to complete his mission, he admitted as much in the future and showed me how to remove his cursed seals. Danzo is the one who ordered him to make them. Danzo then did everything possible to make Ankos life hell after she was brought back. Danzo is the one who spread Naruto jinchuriki status and then told the civilians he was the kyuubi and dangerous. He worked with Hanzo to kill the Akatsuki when it was just a peace group trying to help rebuild Ame and killed Pein and Konan's friend. He ordered the Uchiha massacre after stealing Shisui Uchiha sharingan which would have stopped the coup if he had had the chance to use it. There is more but some of it is known to you and Kakashi."

"I think that's enough for today. I need to sit and think, tomorrow I think I'll see if you can have my students brought back to Konoha, their summons should be able to reverse summon them we can talk all this out. Kakashi would you mind letting Arashi stay with you for the next few days until I get somewhere more permanent set for him?"

"Maa Maa that's fine Hokage-sama" Kakashi replied, he was leery of saying no but he figured if the man knew him so well already it wouldn't hurt to get to know him, he was curious and that didn't happen often.

"I don't need to remind anyone here that everything discussed is SSS Ranked secret until further notice." Sarutobi was adamant that this not be heard being spoken of. To many lives were at stake with the information.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" They all replied.

"Dismissed." The Hokage was ready to go home but he still had paperwork to do.

Arashi deactivated the privacy barrier but before leaving tossed a scroll over his shoulder and turned to watch chuckling to himself. "Maa catch Hokage-sama, the secret to defeating paperwork."

They all turned to watch the Hokage rip the scroll open.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID …. HAHAHAHAHA I WIN, I'LL BEAT IT NOW MUAHAHAHA."

They all stood in stupefied wonder as the Hokage smacked himself, cackled like an insane lunatic and then took off leaving a dust cloud behind.

"Well.. that was entertaining. I always wondered how he would act since I used to hear him complain about it so often." Arashi couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"What was in the scroll?" Shikaku asked with puppy dog eyes showing … well as much as a Nara will put in the effort to show at least.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Perfect physical and mental copy of whoever uses the jutsu. Can be used for all training except increasing physical abilities, spying and PAPERWORK. Everything they learn you learn as well so…" Arashi trailed off waiting for one of them to catch on.. there were 2 geniuses here so hopefully one of them would get it.

"Everything the Kage Bunshin knows you know when it dispels so they can read and sign paperwork and you will know everything once it dispels." Kakashi replied in donning realization. He could train AND read his precious at the same time, he could almost kiss the man… almost.

"Do you have a copy?" Shikaku was serious about learning this. He could sleep while his clone does the work for him. Perfect.

Arashi just laughed and unsealed the Konoha library again and grabbed 4 blank scrolls and set them on the table that was unsealed with it. He grabbed a copy of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and applied a little chakra to the seal etched on the table before handing them each a scroll and putting the last copy in his pocket before resealing the library.

"You might want to learn that tonight and we can use it tomorrow." Arashi recommended. He knew Kakashi and the Sandime already knew it but he doubted Inochi or Shikaku did.

"Good idea Arashi, I'll make sure we do." Inochi said glaring at Shikaku as they walked out.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked they were leaving, he had never seen somebody make copies that way.

"Eh a simple copy seal. It copies anything written on one side of the table to the empty scrolls on the other side. I figured it would be useful while learning jutsu since scrolls can get damaged and I figured it would make it easier to share jutsu from other nations that way." Arashi was sure once the Hokage was thinking clearly he would realize he had all the information for the other nations as well.

"Who is the other scroll for?" Kakashi was curious now.

"I'm going to take it to Iruka Umino at the academy with instructions to give it to Naruto. Uzumaki cannot make regular Bunshin, no matter how good or bad their control so the Kage Bunshin was made specifically for them. I also have a scroll of chakra control exercises that the Uzumaki developed for themselves since they had such huge reserves and dense chakra that they usually have to learn chakra control slightly backwards so the leaf concentration exercise won't work without at least learning tree climbing and water walking first."

Now they were all embarrassed, they knew Kushina and how much chakra she had and they never thought the same would apply to her son. Even with the Kyuubi adding to his reserves he would have massive amounts of chakra.. no wonder he had such a hard time learning what they tried to teach him.

They got to the academy as it was letting out. Shikaku and Inochi took their heirs home while Kakashi and Arashi continued inside to speak to Iruka who was cleaning up the classroom. Once everything was explained to him he said he would head straight over to Naruto's to get him started on learning something that would help him. Arashi made sure Iruka knew to learn alongside Naruto because if he didn't at this point Naruto would probably give up. He also handed over a scroll for Hummingbird Taijutsu along with a seal holding the Uzumaki primers on sealing for the first 6 levels along with supplies to learn, some chakra weights, an exercise routine for him to follow, 2 weeks worth of clothes and six new kunai and shuriken sets for him to pass along with a reminder to just say the Hokage passed it along from a friend once he was made aware of it. He gave Iruka a scroll with 1,500,000 Ryo in it and asked him anything else he knew he needed as the shopkeepers liked to overcharge him also asked him to teach the boy to cook. He knew he wouldn't want to eat anything besides ramen but if told he wouldn't gain muscle and would remain short he would suffer through it though he did pass along an old Uzumaki recipe book he found when he first got to Uzushio, he hadn't found anything he didn't like so far and knew his younger counterpart would eat it just because it was from family along with a recipe for healthy ramen to pass to the Ichirakus for Naruto for now on and to just label it Uzumaki Family Ramen that way he could eat all the ramen he wanted and it would still be good for him along with a scroll with 1,000,000 Ryo for a tab so he wouldn't have to worry about going hungry any longer and to make sure Naruto knew he had a tab he could use.

When Iruka wanted to know why he was doing all this all Arashi could say is "Family helps family" but that there were things he had to take care of first to make sure Naruto was safe before he knew about him. Kakashi being there soothed any worries Iruka might have had as he knew Kakashi was protective of the blonde. Arashi was adamant that if Iruka needed money for anything else to go to the Hokage or Kakashi if he couldn't find him he would leave extra money with them for the boy.

"Take care of him Iruka, he views you as family so don't ruin that. I also wouldn't worry to much about the apartment as I'll be showing him to his father's house once it's safe enough." Arashi said as he walked out the door.

Kakashi trailed along behind reading his porn. "Maa Maa anywhere else? You sure had a lot packed for him."

"No, I'm done for now so lead the way. I know what my life was like at this point in time so I wanted to make sure he has a better start than I did and this will also help improve his health. The family recipes are made with enough extra nutrients and calories that he will get full and remain full as well as help reverse his malnutrition in about a month. His version of Kurama is what makes it possible to reverse the malnutrition so quickly and he will help fill in the muscles he should have at this point as well since he will take all the extra and funnel it where it's most necessary for Naruto to remain healthy."

Uzumaki were a strange bunch but their bodies needed extra nutrients to remain healthy, that's why they could eat so much and still remain so thin Arashi explained calmly to the Copy nin. He knew it would be necessary for him to know once he became his jounin sensei later. He would also pass a copy of the cook book to him as well so he had it on hand just in case.

Kakashi knew this man used to be Naruto so didn't object. He figured he would know exactly what he needed and could handle at this age plus the extra training materials would just make his life easier down the road. He was only shocked he had thought of it at all and already had something put together for him.

"Once he graduates I will give you a scroll with jutsu as well as elemental control and more chakra control exercises. He will end up with all 5 primary affinities by the time he's my age so he can work on that with his clones while he trains his real body. I'll give you scrolls for the other 2 as well as Sakura surpassed Tsunade-sama but needs to be knocked out of her fan girl stage first and if Tsunade – Sama is here at the time I would send Sakura to her for training. Sasuke .. is the tough one. If Itachi is back by then it should all be ok, if not you are going to have to literally beat him into the ground repeatedly to knock the arrogance out of him. He has it in his head he is a "Uchiha Elite" thanks to the Civilian Council and that will need to be stopped before he will learn anything truly useful but once he does I have a kenjutsu style for him as well as fire and lightning style jutsus."

He wanted to make sure they were all prepared this time even if he wouldn't let the same thing happen again.

"How do you know I'll get the same team?" Kakashi wasn't sure he even wanted to teach and it didn't seem like he was any good at it in this man's memories.

"I know what your thinking, you are a good teacher. When the team first started you taught me something I still live by "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." You tried to help me get caught up but by the time you were assigned as my jounin – sensei I was so behind that it seemed like I didn't even want to try, Sakura and Sasuke learned a lot from you and you got me started on catching up. After I got back from the training trip with Jiraiya we were put on a team with Yamato or Tenzo as you know him now and Sai, a ROOT spy with Sakura. We stayed together until the war tore everything apart as you saw."

"So we were teamed up together a lot then?" Kakashi didn't think he'd ever been teamed up with someone so often before.

"Hai we were. Hokage-sama made you my sensei and Tsunade-sama thought we were a good team. After I left with Jiraiya, Sakura trained with Tsunade and you went back into ANBU but requested to be placed on the same team when I returned from what Tsunade-sama told me when I asked."

"Oh! Maa Maa well that's… surprising." Kakashi wondered why he would request that. He tried not to get close to anyone. He still thought anyone who got close to him died.

"I suppose. I don't know your reasoning for it but Pukkun might. If he knew he didn't tell me." Arashi had a good idea why but knew he couldn't tell Kakashi that as he was a very private person and would completely shut him out if he made him to uncomfortable. He knew Pukkun would tell him later about both of their feelings but he was ok with that and that he would have to give the man time. He knew this Kakashi wasn't quite the same person as he remembered and Kakashi didn't know him at all, so he couldn't pressure the man.

Next thing he knew Kakashi was walking up to a house on the outskirts of the village near the outside wall. He hadn't seen this area in years as it had been at the edge of Peins attack and was destroyed. After that Kakashi had lived in an apartment across the hall from me. The inside of the house was moderately furnished in mostly blues and was clean but comfortable. Kakashi showed him to the kitchen, living room and showed the man to a spare room that was bare but tastefully furnished. "The bathroom is across the hall and my room as at the end of the hall. There is space to train outback and if your hungry feel free to use the kitchen. I'll be in my room, I have quite a bit to think about."

"Ok thank you Kakashi, if you have any questions feel free to come ask, I know it was a lot. I think I'll lay down for a while so if you need me I'll be here." Arashi knew he probably wouldn't see the man until morning but needed to make sure he could come to him. After Kakashi left the room Arashi looked around a little more. He had a large western style bed, a bed table with drawers and a matching chest for his clothes and a weapons rack next to it. The room itself was white with dark blue bed covers, floor rugs and curtains along with a seat next to the window to lounge on. All in all it was a very nice room. He decided to unpack some of his clothes and he still needed to pull out his spare blade for lightening as he returned Kakashi's to him but that wouldn't take him to long as he packed spares for each of his chakra natures.

He pulled out his weapons kit and laid it on the bed, applied a little chakra and startled when he heard a knock on the door "Come in Kakashi."

"Maa I'm not interrupting am I?" Kakashi asked as he spied the weapons all laid out on the bed. Just at a glance he counted what looked to be at least 60 weapon pouches full along with multiple swords.

"Not at all, I was just pulling out another lightning sword since I returned yours to you. Come in, have a seat." Arashi said as he turned back to the swords on the bed. He pulled on out that had a dark almost black blade with purple wrapping on the handle with what looked like a jewel at the very top of the blade. He picked it up and pushed his lightning chakra in the blade and Kakashi could feel it radiating off the blade across the room. "This one will work." Arashi stated as he sealed the other weapons back up and put the scroll back in the pouch on the weapons rack. "You had questions?"

"Ahh yeah. I .. well… if you can beat all these people, why would you allow me to go with you?" Kakashi didn't know what to think about that.

"Well it's always good to have backup you can trust but it's also been a long time since I've had company, friends. I suppose that's the main reason. In my time you were one of my best friends. We were almost always together and after this place was destroyed in Peins attack you moved into an apartment across the hall from me."

"I didn't rebuild?" now Kakashi was sure there was something he didn't know. He never liked apartments, that's why he had this house built all the way out here.

"No, not even after Yamato offered to use his mokuton to do it for you. I asked but you never did tell me why you didn't take him up on his offer. You always just said you were happy where you were and pretended to ignore me if I asked after that."

"Ok, well what can you tell me about the Akatsuki members left?" Kakashi asked trying to get rid of the silence.

"Well Kisame is a monster. The best way to take him down is taijutsu and poison as he has little to no poison resistance. His kenjutsu is very good and his sword eats chakra and is semi sentient that shaves as well as cuts so you have to be very fast. Gai took him down last time but needed 6 gates open to do so. Itachi is decent in taijutsu and has little kenjutsu but can multilayered genjutsu with eye contact or a twitch of his finger. He has mastered his fire nature but I don't know much else beyond that. Sasuke killed him last time. Deidara is crazy. He has mouths on his hands he feeds clay into that enlarges and blows up that he calls art. He also uses it to create structures to fly on that drop small bombs that are shaped as spiders and other bugs. He has a mouth on his chest that he will use as a suicide jutsu if he's backed into a corner. Sasuke kill him after we assumed he was dead as he used his suicide jutsu with a clone. Sasori is a poison and puppet specialist. The only human part of him is his heart that is sealed in a scroll in the middle of his chest but the rest of him is a living puppet. He can also use up to 100 puppets at a time. Sakura and Elder Chiyo of Suna killed him. Kakuzu and Hidan I killed already. Zetsu is dead as well. Obito can use your Kamui to transport himself into his own personal dimension and can use his sharingan to turn intangible so all attacks phase straight through. His taijutsu is decent but he has master his fire nature. Konan uses paper for jutsu, she can send out hundreds of them at a time as shuriken as well as paper bombs. They can be burned with fire jutsu but the paper is sharp enough to slice through a person like metal. She quit Akatsuki after Peins death. Pein has a rinnegan that has 6 paths he controls as separate bodies.

The Deva Path which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces.

The Asura Path which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor.

The Human Path which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind.

The Animal Path which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures.

The Preta Path which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu.

The Naraka Path through which one can summon and control the King of Hell.

The Outer Path which rules over both life and death

He used his outer path to bring everyone he killed back to life after he attacked and it killed him. Madara at this point should still be dead. If he's not he's the one we have to watch for. I'm not sure of everything he can do but he is strong. I would say assume he can do it and is an expert at it. What else would you like to know?"

"You can beat all these people?" Kakashi was stunned. He didn't know if he could beat these men. Just how strong was Arashi?

"Hai, I might have trouble with Madara but you have to remember I've had 8 years with nothing to do but train to take these people down. I have all the files from every nation so if you think about it I have things like Kiri's information on Samehada and Kisame. Tomorrow when we go meet with Hokage-sama I'll pull all the files I have for you. So you can see what they say."

"That would be good. We should spar some as well so we can get used to fighting together."

"Hai that would be good as I haven't fought with somebody in years so my teamwork will probably be shoddy. Who do you think we should ask to spar against us?"

"Gai, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai would help. If the Sannin do come back then they would be good as well plus we can trust them to keep their mouths shut."

"Okay, that works for me. I didn't know them that well so I will trust your judgment there. I know the Sannin will help so start with the jounin and work our way up since I know Jiraiya and Tsunade will have to get used to working with Orochimaru again as well so this will be good for them to train as Tsunade doesn't train much anymore."

"Sounds like a plan. OK well then tell me something about you? Likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams, hobbies?"

"Well I love ramen, the tailed beasts and the summons that were with me through everything. I dislike Danzo and the elders, Akatsuki and being alone. My hopes .. that we manage to stop the Akatsuki and their plans and get rid of Danzo. My dreams.. to see peace. The only other thing I could say is to get the person I like to like me back as we both had feelings for each other before but never told each other, Hobbies .. hmm reading, training and cooking. How about you? Likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams, hobbies?"

Kakashi didn't know why but that last statement made his stomach drop and an uncomfortable feeling in his chest he didn't understand. "Well I like Icha Icha, my friends, my summons and my favorite food is salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, I dislike traitors, rapists, and anything sweet. I hope to keep my friends I have left alive and to prevent the future you came from and my dream .. I still haven't figured that out yet. Hobbies, reading Icha Icha, training and annoying people."

Arashi smiled a sweet smile that made Kakashi blush behind his mask. "That's the first time you've voluntarily introduced yourself. The last time you said you had likes and dislikes and dreams .. hmmm.. and hobbies, you had lots of them." Arashi chuckled as Kakashi let out a laugh. "Sounds like something I would say."

All of a sudden they heard a loud growl coming from Arashis stomach. "Well it sounds like dinner time. Would you like to eat here or go out?" Kakashi figured he'd let Arashi choose as he just got back to the village.

"Let's see what you have in the kitchen and see what we can make" Arashi smiled that sweet smile again that made Kakashi blush though he didn't know it.

As Arashi searched through the kitchen he noticed Kakashi had everything needed to make his favorite food so decided to surprise him with it.

"Well since you have everything, how about your salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant?"

"Maa that sounds good but I'm not a very good cook." Kakashi knew he couldn't cook but there were times when he needed to.

Arashi smirked over his shoulder as he got the ingredients he needed out "I know, I've suffered though your cooking before." He couldn't help but laugh "If you keep me company I'll do the cooking."

"Deal! I hope it's better than mine at least."

"Well I think it is but I've had only my cooking for the last few years so you'll have to give me your opinion. You will be the first to try it." Arashi was slightly nervous but he

didn't show it. He wanted Kakashi to like his cooking.

As Arashi cooked their dinner they made small talk about themselves and the village. Kakashi was surprised with himself as he usually didn't talk this much but he was genuinely enjoying Arashis company.

As Arashi was plating their food Kakashi couldn't help but ask if they used to talk like this before, Arashi with the Kakashi of his time.

"We did, there were times when we would sit and read together but there were also times we would sit and talk, play go or shogi or just train." Arashi reminisced "I've also seen you without the mask on. You used to take it off to eat, said it made it easier to eat and you didn't have to worry about me staring."

Now Kakashi was shocked, Arashi might not know it but that was a huge deal for the Hatake. Nobody has seen his face since he was a child and he voluntarily showed this man.

Taking his silence the wrong way Arashi went to say he didn't need to do the same as this Kakashi just met him. He would face away so he could eat peacefully but before he could finish Kakashi pulled down his mask. He knew Arashi could see the blush on his face now but the smile he got in return was worth it to him. He knew he would have to talk to Pukkun later and get more answers from the pug but just knowing there was someone that knew him, really knew him flaws and all and was still around was something Kakashi never thought he would have. He might need to get to know Arashi but he didn't seem to mind sharing information about his life or about his friendship with the Kakashi of his time, even knowing they weren't the same person and encouraged him to open up about himself, learning things he probably already knew with a smile.

"Well let's eat hmm?" Arashi sat waiting for Kakashi to take a bite of his food hoping the man liked it.

"Mmmmm" Kakashi moaned aloud looking embarrassed that he did so with a slight blush. "This is really very good."

Arashi couldn't help the blush that sprang up his cheeks at Kakashi making that sound. He cleared his throat, voice still a little deeper than usual . "I'm glad you think so." He couldn't help but smile, happy that he liked the meal he made him.

After dinner they decided to go back to their rooms so Arashi could finish unpacking and get some rest and Kakashi could process all the had learned that day.

Chapter 3

The next morning Arashi woke early and decided to go outside to get some training in while he waited for Kakashi to wake. He had finished his exercises and was working his way through his kenjutsu kata when he heard the door behind him open signifying Kakashi woke but decided to finish the kata he was on before finishing.

Kakashi walked out his back door reading his Icha Icha to see if Arashi was ready to go speak with the Sandime when he looked up to see Arashi with his shirt off, red hair gleaming in the early morning light with sweat pouring off his taut muscles, sword in hand. His breath caught in his chest before he could stop it. Oh my Kami it's like a scene from Icha Icha …

"Ah sorry Kakashi, let me get a quick shower and we can head out to grab something to eat on the way to see the Sandime."

"Maa Maa take your time." Kakashi said slightly hoarse voice from behind his book before heading inside and flopping down on the couch trying to get the sight of Arashi shirtless out of his mind. He knew he was attractive but he had never found somebody attractive like this so he had never experienced something like this before. It looked like he couldn't put the talk with Pukkun off much longer.

He had finally gotten himself back under control when Arashi emerged from the hall ready to go.

On the way to see the Sandime they were both lost in their own thoughts not knowing that they were thinking of each other. They stopped for a quick breakfast before heading to see the Sandime meeting Inoichi and Shikaku on the way.

As they passed a dango shop Arashi ran in to grab enough for everyone to snack on as they went through everything making sure to get multiple flavors as well as some that weren't to sweet for Kakashi. Once they got to the Sandime office he decided they should head to the bunker under the Hokage monument again as he figured the might need the space.

Once they got to the bunker the Sandime asked Arashi to setup some barrier seals again before getting started.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Arashi replied before setting up seals around the whole bunker. "Give me a few minutes and I'll get a few things unsealed and we can go through everything."

Arashi quickly unsealed a large meeting table with chairs along with a set for tea, setting the dango he bought on the table next to the tea set. He walked towards the back

of the bunker before unsealing each library glad that the bunker was so large.

Once he was done he made a few clones, sending one to gather and copy the scrolls on the Akatsuki for each of them, one to make tea for them all and the last showing them all how to use the library and the copy seal so they could make copies of anything they needed.

"Ok Hokage-sama, here are the files on Akatsuki. Did you still want to see if we could recall the Sannin as well?"

"Thank you Arashi. Yes, that might be a good idea to do so before we get started." The Hokage still wasn't sure about the reception he would get from Orochimaru let alone Tsunade but figured he may as well get it over with.

"Hai, let's start with Jiraiya first then Tsunade before lastly Orochimaru."

Arashi used the seal on his arms to summon Fukasaku, Katsuyu and Manda.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"Manda did you get a chance to speak with Orochimaru?" He didn't want to reverse summon him unless Manda had talked to him first.

"Yesssss, he said he will come and will lissssten, he won't attack but thatssss it." Manda knew Orochimaru was leery but hopeful , though most wouldn't have been able to tell. "He wantsss to bring hisss apprentice with him though."

"Kabuto?"

"Yessss."

"Hokage-sama?" Arashi knew he had to defer to the man with this. "He's trustworthy if not a little creepy. Orochimaru saved him from ROOT so he may be able to help."

"Hmm… he can bring him."

"Ok so we are going to do Jiraiya, Tsunade with Shizune then Orochimaru and Kabuto. Make sure you tell them to pack everything they want to bring with them and I'll summon you all back 15 minutes for Jiraiya, 20 for Tsunade and then 25 for Orochimaru so make sure they are ready."

"Hai Arashi, we will make sure they are ready." They all quickly reverse summoned themselves to their respective summoner.

"Ok Hokage-sama, I'll grab the scrolls Orochimaru will want to see and make copies of them all for everybody. It would be best to begin on the same page so if Inochi is willing we can let them review the memories I showed you yesterday as well as yesterday's meeting with you."

"Thank you Arashi, that would probably work best."

Arashi quickly had all the scrolls together, copies made for everyone and himself plus 5 extra copies set out on the table for everyone being summoned before going back over to get ready to summon everyone back.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"Thank you Fukasaku." Arashi said as Jiraiya appeared.

"No problem Arashi-boy. Now Jiraiya-boy you listen to this young man and you believe all he tells you. Go sit at the table and all will be explained." Fukasaku knew how to get Jiraiya moving quickly as he sent him to sit by his sensei before dispelling back home.

"Ok next!"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"Thank you Katsuyu."

"No problem Arashi, though be warned Tsunade isn't happy." Katsuyu warned before dispelling.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, Shizune please go sit and all will be explained, we are waiting on one more person." He was used to her glare when it was focused on him so it didn't phase him a bit which took her back some. Most were scared of her temper.

"Tsunade quit being a child and get over here and sit down. NOW!" Hiruzen wasn't going to put up with her temper tantrum any longer.

"Hai sensei." Tsunade knew not to disobey when he raised his voice so went to sulk in her seat.

"Ok nobody attack. I mean it!" Arashi spoke sending some killing intent towards the Sannin since they didn't know all that had gone on yet.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

"Thank you Manda."

"Your welcome Arashi. Orochimaru let me know when your ready to return."

"I will, thank you Manda." Orochimaru thanked his summon before facing the rest of the room.

"MANDA?! OROCHIMARU?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tsunade and Jiraiya both yelled.

"SIT DOWN!" Sarutobi knew he would have to watch them until everything was explained.

"Orochimaru, please take a seat and we will explain."

"Thisss better be good." He demanded as he took a seat on the other side of his sensei. "Hello Sensei."

"Hello Orochimaru, I know I have a lot to make up for with you but please let us explain as well as show you Arashis memories." Sarutobi spoke sternly to all his students.

"Hai Sensei."

"Now Inochi if you would."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Inochi quickly went through the seals for his jutsu deciding to show everyone the memories as they might have missed something yesterday.

Mind Body Transmission Jutsu*

After the memories were over the Sannin sat back in shock. They couldn't believe it but knew they would have to. Their sensei wouldn't have brought them here if he wasn't so they decided to focus on the present.

"So the mission.. wasn't real? You didn't assign it or even know about it? I never even knew where the people came from OR that they were from the village. Danzo had them all brought to me, I barely left the lab as anytime I did he went ballistic. I had barely started testing on humans when you found me, he's the one that dosed all the children. I might test on humans but they are either bandits or missing nin. The only time I use children is if I know 100% it will work. Also the immortality jutsu was taught to me by Madara, I didn't make it and anyone I use volunteers or has tried to kill me." Orochimaru explained seriously. He knew what they all thought and had started the rumors himself as it kept most people away.

Arashi handed each of them the mission scroll that Orochimaru was talking about so the could see the orders as well as the scroll he pulled yesterday for Kakashi's mission so they could see the difference in the signatures.

"No Orochimaru, it wasn't real and I'm so very sorry. If I had an idea I would have put a stop to it at once. Danzo has caused a lot of damage and will be taken care of but once Arashi told me the truth I knew I had to apologize to you." Hiruzen explained to Orochimaru with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry as well Oro, you had always been my best friend and I just believed what I was told. Some friend and teammate I turned out to be. Will you ever forgive me?" Jiraiya was disappointed in himself. He thought the worst of his best friend and didn't even try to find him to get the truth from him, just attacked whenever he saw him. Just believed the rumors.

"I'm sorry as well Orochimaru, I didn't know until after but I still believed it." Tsunade felt bad but not quite as much as the others as she hadn't been in the village or tried to hunt him down for answers.

Orochimaru sat back with a small smile on his face unable to believe that this was happening. He knew he had been growing bitter but the memories he saw were like a terrible dream. The fact his sensei and his teammates were apologizing was shocking but welcome, he truly did miss them. "Thank you, all of you and your forgiven. Looking at it from your point of view, not knowing of the mission I probably would have done the same exact thing but something does need to be done about Danzo."

"We are working on that but could use your help. I know some of what he has had you do but I'm sure there is even more I don't know. Will you help us?" Arashi knew they would need the mans help, even if he had records he didn't find much about Danzo in Orochimaru's hideout.

"Hai I will. That man has ruined enough lives."

"Thank you my student." Hiruzen said with a beaming smile on his face, he had his students back even if it was a short time but maybe he could convince Tsunade to become Hokage again… or maybe Orochimaru once the truth was known. Itachi, Kakashi and Arashi would make good choices as well. Maybe after all this mess he could return again finally.

Once they finally got back on track they went through all the information Arashi had on the Akatsuki and decided to follow the plan he had made before coming back in time but would send Kakashi with him. Jiraiya had wanted to go see Konan and Nagato but was quickly talked out of it as what had happened to him in the future.

Since that was decided they decided to take the time to wander through the libraries Arashi had collected before going their own way for the day, each of them finding something new to learn.

He pulled copies of the Icha Icha books and secretly sealed copies away for Kakashi to give to him later. He figured he'd give everyone copies but gave Jiraiya copies of each to get published so he could start on something new since he just had one published and hadn't started the next one yet which made him happy though he had to dodge Tsunade's fists a few times when he started reading his books aloud. He saw the sparkle in Kakashi's eye when he realized there were new Icha Icha books soon to be release and wondered what he would say when they got back home later when he gave them to him.

He also secretly gave copies of his own books to Jiraiya to get published as well as snuck in copies to everyone else's scrolls as well. His were a little different than Jiraiya as he had a Yaoi Icha Icha Men's as well as Icha Icha Woman's as he figured it would give Jiraiya an audience he didn't have already, plus his had a little more story line added in.

"Arashi would it be possible to get copies of the different sealing manuals, taijutsu, kenjutsu and elemental jutsu to be added to our jutsu vault?" The Sandime really hoped he would allow it as it would greatly help the village that usually only got new jutsu when they were made or if somebody like Kakashi shared something he copied.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I've already make copies of that as well as all the medical jutsu and different medicine recipes for Tsunade to look over as well as there is things the other villages had in response to things they created that we haven't been able to cure since Tsunade left or things she created after she returned but I will be keeping some things out that I'm going to pass onto Naruto as family jutsu. His father's jutsu as well as his mother's plus some of the sealing manuals. I will also make a copy table for you as well so all somebody needs is a big enough blank scroll or book and they can copy the jutsu they want. It will keep things from being damaged as well as easy repair for the scrolls already damaged in the library. I also have 2 scrolls for you, one with 100 million Ryo for now and another with 500 million Ryo I'll give you for the shinobi fund once Danzo is taken care of as the academy needs to be redone. Your producing more fan girls and canon fodder than shinobi at the moment because of the civilian council so this should be able to shut them up since they won't need to help fund anything. I would suggest using injured shinobi to come in and do lectures and teach on some of their specialties as they could use the money and the academy students might finally realize it's not all fun and games. I also have the same amount for the hospital as I know from what I had been told the shinobi that come in injured sometimes don't get the best care because of cost so this should fix that. Maybe you can even replace that council now since they seem to be skimming off the top of these funds anyways besides what Danzo does."

"THOSE IDIOTS DO WHAT?" Hiruzen couldn't believe how far the people in the village had fallen, there were times like this he wished Minato had let the kyuubi keep on its rampage. "They will be tried for treason before all this is over as well. Anyone else?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, these are all shinobi that have records in other nations. I don't know who they are working for, us or them but I figured you or the TI department would know better, though you may want to ask Orochimaru if he has any spies as well and we all know from my memories Mizuki is a traitor."

"I'll have it looked over and pull the ones that aren't ours and have TI take Mizuki."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Ok so we have plans for Akatsuki, you and Kakashi will train together for 2 months before going after them. We will work on taking out Danzo in that 2 months as well as we need something more to give to the Fire Daimyo, after that we will be taking the civilian council for treason and embezzlement."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama, if you look at the last bookcase in each village section you will find all blackmail the daimyos have on each other. It might be useful to help get rid of Danzo if the Daimyos likes him." Arashi couldn't help a cheeky grin when he said that.

"Hahaha thank you Arashi but I don't think that will be necessary." The Hokage couldn't help laugh but didn't deny he was curious but figured he would have time later.

"Ok well why don't you guys head out today and we will pick this back up tomorrow. Orochimaru I'll have Arashi send a clone to summon you tomorrow at 8 am before he goes to train, bring Kabuto with you and we will go over what you know of Danzo. Tsunade, Jiraiya you will be staying in the village so I'll have Arashi send a clone out of the village gates and summon you there so you can come in that way. Keep some attention off us that way."

"Hai Hokage-sama/Sensei."

"Here Hokage-sama, it's a copy of everything I have on root for you all to look through."

"Thank you Arashi, if you have any other ideas I'll be happy to take them now as I'm sure you already wrote them up." Sarutobi couldn't help be cheeky but it seemed like Arashi was one step ahead of them all right now and all his ideas had been good ones so far.

"Of course Hokage-sama, this here is for the academy, modeled after all nations in some aspects with recommendation on some teachers from the shinobi files I knew were active at this time or off active duty for injuries or no longer qualified for field work. There is history books for all nations and a condensed version with all important information, chakra affinity paper as well as E, D, and C rank jutsu, genjutsu and medical first aid, taijutsu styles and kenjutsu styles and then books on first aid, genjutsu, seduction, information gathering, stealth and ways to chance appearance, dancing, stripping, sex education and assassination. Books on jutsu creation and trap making, torture techniques for in the field, poison use and puppetry. Information on different departments and their jobs as well as different departments other villages have. Classes on how to behave in certain social situations, how to act undercover. It's pretty much all put together you just need to verify the teachers and I'd honestly hold back this last years class and put them through a fast pace course on all different aspects so they have some knowledge as well as a mandatory reading on all books for the classes and actual class after graduation for maybe an hour a day for 6 months together with last years class. My generation went into the field thinking shinobi work is all saving princesses and being the hero, they need a reality check no matter how good our senseis at the time were we were very unprepared because they had to cover everything we should already know then what they should be teaching on top of it and since most teachers were more into keeping information from the "kyuubi brat" than teaching our teaching was spotty at best. There are enough copies of each book for all years and last year and then copies for the library for academy, genin, chunin, jounin and ANBU. They need to undergo the Academy Rite to be blooded because none of our classes have done it and won't do it and that caused us all to freeze in the field. Seduction resistance, torture resistance. All things other nations do but us."

After listening to Arashi explain his academy plan they were all impressed with the thought put into it and easy application as all it would take now is the Sandime approval on teachers but disgusted with how far the academy had fallen because the councils and inattention from the Hokage. At this point they were missing so much it was like turning out civilians with chakra access and some taijutsu training.

"It sounds perfect but we don't have the funding for it and the civilian and Elder council will throw fits if they have to "pay" for it plus the civilians would go nuts with the changes." The Hokage knew they would be getting rid of both councils but for now they have to put up with their harping.

"I will help pay Hokage-sama." Shikaku, Inochi, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi all said.

"As will most of the shinobi clans and even some civilian shinobi would put money towards it, " Shikaku explained "once they see the curriculum a lot of people will donate towards it since they will have to work with these kids and it also means more materials for them as well since it will be going in all libraries."

"I'm also willing to cover it Hokage-sama, you have to remember I have all the money from my timeline so it's not like I can't afford it and if it stops the kids dying so early then I'll happily put money towards it so find out who will donate and I'll match it plus you have to remember I'm already supplying books for all the years and last year, all 5 libraries and we can always make copies as long as we have paper with my copy seal so no publishing cost. All you need money for is teachers and any extra supplies they might need to teach with as gender doesn't matter, they all need the classes so why separate them. If they have to seduce someone in the field they can't worry who is watching so it's better to stop the embarrassment now then worry about it later because "Mr. Popular" is watching. Plus there will be times where men have to seduce another man and a woman another woman so they will need the same classes in that respect as well. Also just remind the civilians that with these classes their children would be better prepared for any eventuality and have a better chance at surviving and promotion. I'll even put up 1 million Ryo now to pay for it upfront and any money donated later can be used for the academy or anything else it's needed for."

"Thank you Arashi, it seems you are doing so much for us we won't ever be able to repay."

"You don't need to Jiji, this has always been my home and always will be so doing this is something I want to do. You know it was always my dream to be Hokage, it might not be possible for me but for my younger self it might be and I want to give him every possible advantage he can get. I've already passed some things to Iruka for Naruto along with money for things he needs and doesn't have or can't afford plus once Danzo is taken care of I can let him into his family compound so he's better off than I ever was." Arashi replied with a smile.

"Now, this is all ROOT information I have and the corresponding information from whatever nation was affected where possible. This is all the shinobi that show in Konoha files and that show up in the other nations for TI. Here is the money for the academy, hospital and shinobi funds, no strings attached. Files for myself, filled out correctly to be added to records, I just superimposed my old mission records and changed from genin to jounin as the council wouldn't let me advance so you can always say I was undercover which might work best with everything that will be showing up when I do or working for Jiraiya, I'll leave that up to you. Now in these scrolls are elemental jutsu by element, kenjutsu, taijutsu and medical with a copy of the medical scrolls for Tsunade for the shinobi library to be used at your discretion. They are sealed by affinity and then sealed by rank as well so you don't need to sort them unless you want to double check. Am I missing anything?"

"If you are we can always take care of it later, I think you've given us all plenty of work for now." Hiruzen laughed. He really was ahead of all of them at this point.

"As you say Jiji, as you say."

"Ok so go ahead and get everything put away Arashi then send out the clone to summon Tsunade and Jiraiya so they can come in the front gates. Orochimaru I'll have him summon you in the morning and we will be going from there."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Arashi quickly sealed his things up but not before grabbing 2 scrolls off a shelf and putting them in his pocket. He figured if anything he would let Naruto and Iruka get a head start on the new curriculum.

"A few minutes after everything is done today Hokage-sama, please."

"Of course Arashi ."

"Ok everyone, we know our plans. I'll work with Orochimaru and Kabuto tomorrow and Tsunade and Jiraiya will be settling in their places in the village. Arashi will you keep this place sealed up for now so we can use it tomorrow please."

"Hai Hokage-sama, just place some blood on the seal by the door then send chakra into it and only the people with us now can get in the room until it's unsealed. I'll leave the tables and the copy table as well so you can make copies as needed and this way we can always send clones to get in, just flare your chakra and it will let you in."

"Thank you Arashi that will work."

Arashi nodded towards him and waited for the Hokage to finish up his instructions.

"Ok Arashi go ahead and send out your clones and we will go ahead and dismiss until the day after tomorrow."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Everyone replied then Inoichi and Shikaku to their leave. Once they were gone they all talked for a few minutes before Orochimaru was reverse summoned back to his home and the remaining Sannin were making their way into the village.

"Hokage-sama I'm going to drop by and give Iruka copies of the new academy books for himself and Naruto so he can help him through them as I know at this moment Naruto cannot read except simple things. I didn't learn until Kurama taught me."

"You weren't taught to read? The orphanage and the early academy years was supposed to teach that plus math, geography, history and science."

"Hai Hokage-sama but if you look at my attendance records I was always "misbehaving" or "skipping" and sent out of class or missing the lessons. That's why in these scrolls is books for every year, everything Naruto was supposed to learn before and didn't. Plus every teacher but Iruka gave me wrong information so I gave Iruka and Naruto the shadow clone jutsu yesterday so he can make multiple clones and have Iruka teach different lessons and catch up quickly. Plus new clothes, weapons, camping equipment and few other things plus money for everything the shopkeepers won't let him buy or overcharge him for."

"I can't believe we left it up to the kyuubi to teach you to read. OK I give you permission to give Naruto anything you feel necessary and if Iruka asks I'll inform him as well."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll have my clone give you a scroll tomorrow with extra money for Naruto if he needs I when I summon Orochimaru for you as I told Iruka if he needed more to come to you or Kakashi if he can't find me but he shouldn't need any for a while as I gave him 1.5 million Ryo, I'm also going to add Kakashi to the master scroll I use so if I'm not here or something happens to me he can access it. I also gave him an Uzumaki cook book and a recipe for ramen to give to the Ichirakus as it's a healthy version plus it will help fix Naruto's malnutrition as something most don't know is Uzumaki's need extra nutrients because their dense chakra. It's kind of like the Akimichi with their jutsu using extra calories. That's why he can eat so much and still keep eating, his body is trying to get what he needs. There is a recipe in the medical information I gave Tsunade a for vitamins that she can make to give him the extra besides the recipes I gave so when he's in the field he won't have to worry about it but anyone can take them and they will probably even help others, she can test it for that but I will give him a 3 month supply until she gets them made. I gave him 1 million Ryo to set a tab for him at Ichirakus as well so he won't have to worry about going hungry anymore either as the way he is now he eats whenever he can afford it or someone treats him. The Ichirakus will give him free meals but they can't afford to feed him all the time. I think that was it. Did I miss anything Kakashi?"

"Maa I don't think so." Kakashi replied looking at his book.

"Okay, thank you informing me. Go ahead and give him what you have for him now and that should get him caught up education wise and the vitamins and everything else will help him health wise correct?"

"Hai Hokage-sama unless I overlooked something." Arashi replied thinking deeply but not remembering anything else he needed to pass along.

"Alright go ahead and drop that off and then go on and enjoy the rest of the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai Hokage-sama, have a good night." Arashi replied as the Hokage left.

"Ready Kakashi?"

"Yep. Let's head to the academy and then food?"

"Sounds good. How about we ask Iruka to join and we go get BBQ? I'm starving and we can explain over a meal before we go home"

"That works for me. No ramen?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Maybe tomorrow." Arashi winked as he walked down the street.

Kakashi blushed at that. Is he flirting with me?

"Oh I almost forgot, I made a seal for you to put on your neck just below your ear, when it is not covered by your mask it will put up a genjutsu that is not able to be dispelled that will look like you have your mask up so you can eat at your own pace and not rush through your meal. It can't even be seen through by a byakugan or sharingan and the seal is camouflaged so nobody will notice it. To active it send a small burst of chakra to it and to dispel it send another."

"Thank you! I asked Sensei and Kushina for something like this a long time ago but they died before they could complete it for me. This … thank you." He did this for me, thought about something like this for me, something most people wouldn't even realize would be something I would need or want. Kakashi pulled him into an apply way and pulled his mask down slightly, "put it on me? Please.."

Arashi gave him a warm sweet smile, pleased he liked his gift. "Sure, id be happy to. " He knew it was something his Kakashi would have drooled over since so many people always tried to see his face and he had to layer masks sometimes to stop it. "Your welcome. If you ever want to add someone to be able to see through it just have them add their chakra in 3 sharp bursts right after you activate it. "

"Maa.. will you add yourself to it?" Kakashi didn't know why he wanted him to be able to see his face but he did.

"Are you sure? I understand if you don't want me to."

"I'm sure. Add yourself, please."

"Ok, add your chakra to it and then I'll add mine. Thank you Kakashi." Arashi waited as Kakashi did as he instructed before he sent his chakra into the seal in 3 sharp bursts.

After that was done they left the alley and headed towards the academy and got there in about 15 minutes after the kids got released so went in to see Iruka packing up ready to leave. "Hello Iruka, we have more things for you bit it will take a bit to explain, do you have time? We figured we would invite you for BBQ and discuss it over food."

"Ahh hello again. Sure let me just send a clone to drop this stuff off at my place and to go find Naruto for more training." Iruka was curious on what they had for him now as what they sent with him yesterday was a godsend for helping the boy.

"Sure, take your time we can wait."

After Iruka finished packing up all his papers and sent the clone on his way they headed out to go eat. Once they got there they grabbed a booth in the back where they could put up a silencing seal so they could talk freely.

After explaining to Iruka some of his past and who he used to be as he did trust the man he explained how the Naruto of this time couldn't read and how to fix it quickly using the clones. After explaining how the books Naruto has now are edited with wrong information and the new academy curriculum he gave him the scrolls with the new books for each of them so he could help Naruto get caught up with the rest of his class.

"I know it's a lot of work we are putting on you, even with clones. I'm going to pay you as this will take some time away from your mission room duties and I know you rely on that money."

"You don't need to as this is all information I'm going to have to learn anyways and Naruto is more important than money." Iruka tried to deny, he might need the money but his surrogate little brother is more important.

Arashi looked at Kakashi who nodded to him and smiled. "That is exactly why I'm going to pay you. You care more about your students, one who everyone else wants to fail than you do about yourself. That is the Will of Fire you teach your students and it deserves to be rewarded."

"What no no no it's fine. You don't need to. I'm happy to do it."

"Maybe so but I'm still paying you, Kakashi agrees with me."

"Kakashi-san? You don't need to agree, I don't need to be paid." Iruka kept trying but could tell both were stubborn.

"Maa Maa did you say something?" Kakashi knew that would help him be kept out of this even if it was a dick move.

Arashi chuckled and looked at Kakashi with amusement which surprised him, most people got very annoyed with him when he did that.. kinda like the look Iruka gave him.

He was starting to like this man more and more as he got to know him. I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my entire life.

"Arghhh fine! You win but I won't take a lot."

"Yeah okay whatever you say. Just take this." He wasn't going to tell him there was enough in that scroll to last him months probably. He pulled a scroll with blue edging that indicated it had 2 million Ryo in it out last night just in case he needed it and now he was glad he did. He tried to keep a range of different amounts on himself at all times right now since he's been giving out money for everything he could trying to make everyone's lives better.

He leaned slightly into Kakashi's side as he watched Iruka take it and tapped his thigh twice trying to tell him how much was in it but as he did so he felt Kakashi's breath stop before hitching slightly. Not enough Iruka would notice but enough for him to. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and could see a shy smile and a blush that is normally hidden by his mask but he could see now thanks to the genjutsu. He was surprised at how innocent Kakashi really was in that area for a shinobi as he had quite a man whore reputation that he never earned just because his reputation as a shinobi he couldn't say he was much better as the same had happened to him. Knowing now what Pukkun told him at one point Kakashi had never even felt attraction to anyone until him so he could better understand his reactions now than he did before his time travel. He just thought he didn't like his touch before because he stiffened up so much then.

He stayed leaning into Kakashi, flashing him a quick smile before going back to talking to Iruka, getting to know him a bit more as an adult than as a child while they enjoyed their meal. Once everyone had their fill Iruka made sure he was caught up on the information they needed to give him and decided it was time to take his leave to go check on Naruto as well as get them both started on the information inside the scrolls.

"Sure, enjoy the rest of your day."

"You as well Arashi, Kakashi. Thank you for the books and the heads up on the changes coming."

"No problem. Oh! I almost forgot. Give these to Naruto and tell him to take one a day each morning and when he runs out go to Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama for new ones. They are vitamins made for Uzumaki's and will make it so he isn't so hungry all the time. They are safe for anyone to take so if you want to try one go ahead but they will help him quite a bit, I know they helped me when I found out about them."

"Oh ok, thank you I'll give them to him and make sure he takes them."

"Thanks, they are going to see if they work for the Akimichi as well so you might not have Choji eating all the time soon in class as well."

"Now that would be great. Next just need something to keep Shikamaru awake!" laughing Iruka waved as he walked out.

"Now that would be something to see. A wide awake Nara."

"I've seen it once, it's terrifying." Kakashi chuckled at his memory. "He willingly trained because his wife gave him caffeine pills instead of a pain killer."

"Hahaha that would be something. Well ready to head home or do you want to walk around some?"

"Eh let's just start heading home and see where it takes us."

"Sure, let me go pay the check, meet you at the door?" Arashi couldn't help but smile, it was almost like a date. He hoped Kakashi would willingly date him at some point.

"Maa that's fine." Kakashi headed to wait outside the door while Arashi went to pay. He was still confused by his feelings for the man but was enjoying himself. He knew he trusted him already as he was walking around Konoha with his mask down on just the word of someone he met not even 2 days ago that the seal would work and nobody would see his face. He had to admit it was nice to feel the sun and breeze on his face even if the smells were stronger than he was used to.

"Ok, shall we go?" Arashi asked as he slightly bumped Kakashi with his shoulder making the man laugh.

What both men missed was Kakashi's friends coming down the street towards them until they saw Kakashi willingly accept the touch of a man they had never seen before and laugh. What got them was his book wasn't out, he wasn't pretending to ignore him or even a humoring laugh but a genuine laugh. It had been so long since they had heard it they almost didn't recognize it. They quickly headed around so they could see their faces and they were both smiling and talking as they walked, seemingly deep in discussion. Even after all that the look in the red haired man's eyes is what got them, anytime he glanced towards Kakashi his eyes would soften and a look of full of love, trust, respect and genuine fondness would enter his eyes. This man was in love with their friend! Kakashi looked like he was headed that way as well even if he only showed trust, respect and a genuine fondness for now. Their main question was … WHO IS THIS MAN?

"Kakashi my hip and cool rival! Introduce us to your youthful new friend!" Gai yelled as he ran and stopped in front of them with Asuma and Kurenai following behind him.

"Maa hello Gai, Asuma, Kurenai," Kakashi said looking at Arashi who nodded slightly saying it was ok "this is Arashi Uzumaki, he just got back in the village and is staying with me awhile."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Kakashi has told me a lot about you all." Arashi said to them watching as the all seemed to want to check for genjutsu since Kakashi willingly talked about them.. and he had while they made small talk.

"Kakashi.. should we? They will know tomorrow anyways..?"Arashi trailed off looking at Kakashi, he would follow his lead on this as he didn't know them well.

"Maa might as well.. someone will need to get Anko though." Kakashi said after some thought.

"Alright, I'll send a clone to the Hokage to let him know. He will be happy, less people for him to explain everything to, plus safer for both of them since we will be explaining to Anko as well."

Now they were all curious. This man could just decide something and the Hokage would be ok with it? Considering this sounded like some kind of secret? Who is this man?

Kakashi let out a quiet laugh, "I think at this point he's wishing he could hand you his hat and run away screaming."

"Eh? I'm not that bad am I?" Arashi pouted to Kakashi with big watery puppy dog eyes.

"Gah don't do that! Your better at that then Pukkun!" Kakashi covered his eye so he couldn't see.

"Who do you think taught me?"

"Oh that little traitor!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise.

As this was going on his friends just sat there watching then flirt back and forth forgetting they were even standing there. It was a new thing for them, watching Kakashi actually engaging with someone and happy to do so let alone flirt with him. They hoped it would last.

"Anko? What do you need to explain to her?" Kurenai asked curiously and protectively. Good for Kakashi or not she would not let him hurt one of her friends.

"I'll explain it all together, the Hokage knows all of it and this is not all of it, not by a long shot but I can remove her curse seal with no harm to her so please run and get her and meet us at Kakashi's in an hour." Arashi explained to them before grabbing Kakashi and walking off. Kakashi just waved over his shoulder at them and went right back to talking and laughing with the strange redhead.

"Ok let's do it this way. Kurenai you go get Anko, don't give her the explanation we received yet, I'd rather not get her hopes up, I'll go to the Hokage and verify that he's trustworthy, Gai follow them silently. Meet here in 30." Asuma gave orders, he wouldn't trust this until he spoke to his father.

"Hai!" All 3 spoke quickly and took off.

Arashi knew immediately when Gai started to follow them but didn't mind, he knew they were checking on their friend in their own way so he continued on joking with Kakashi, he loved hearing the man laugh. Same person or not but this Kakashi was much freer with his emotions and he hoped he would stay this way, even if only with him.

Gai followed his friend watching as Kakashi laughed and smiled and joked. He hadn't seen him like this in years and hoped this red haired man wouldn't hurt his friend and was telling the truth. Most people didn't realize that most of his actions were made to get a response out of Kakashi. To keep him from spiraling down into depression or lost in his own mind so that this man was succeeding, Gai couldn't help but be hopeful. After the 30 minutes were up Gai made his way back to meet with Asuma and Kurenai, curious on what Asuma found out.

"Ok we are all here. Pops laughed at me, told me to believe every word out of his mouth and to trust him. Trust him like he would the Hokage. He's seen the man's memories, so has Kakashi, Inoichi and Shikaku and he's given physical proof beyond that. If he says he can do it, he can. He's seen him removing it from people in his memories."

Hearing that Kurenai hugged Anko as hard as she could. She didn't tell her friend what he said he could do, not wanting her to get her hopes up for false promises but now, hearing this, she couldn't help but be ecstatic for her.

"Anko, I know I didn't explain, just dragged you with me but Kakashi has a friend… we've never seen him before today but .. the way they act together .. Kakashi is almost in love with the man but he said he can remove the curse seal and you just heard Asuma, Hokage-sama said he can!"

"Really? He's sure? Hokage-sama is positive?" Anko couldn't help but hope, she knew why Kurenai didn't tell her now but the Hokage said he could.

"Yes Anko, he's positive. Pops said he will tell us things that are hard to believe and we won't want to believe it but it's all true. Anko he said to tell you not to attack, listen to it all and he will give you proof of what he says and to tell you he said "He's so so sorry, he didn't know. He just found out the truth as well and they are going to fix it all." I don't know what he knows that we don't yet but I think we should head over and hear it. Let's just keep an open mind." Asuma wanted to know what was going on now, his father doesn't apologize for much and for him to apologize like this is rare.

"Well let's go! If we walk we should get there when he said to as Kakashi lives on the edge of the village." Anko said as she walked off at a fast pace.

Chapter 4

While Kakashi and Arashi were heading to Kakashi's home Arashi decided to run into a store to pick up sake and some wine for everyone figuring they might need it along with some groceries for a few snacks and dinner tonight figuring this discussion will take a while.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle when he said he was going to make ramen for everyone when he asked what he was planning on making. He thought it sweet he wanted to do this for his friends even if it wasn't necessary.

Once they got home and Arashi had dinner started knowing the broth would need to simmer a while and everything needed to be put into it later prepared and snacks and drinks on the table he decided to question Kakashi on what he should tell them.

"Well you know Asuma probably went and verified with the Hokage so I would say tell them everything, they might be able to help beyond helping us train and I trust them to keep the information to themselves." Kakashi decided. He was curious if Arashi would trust his word since it was information that needed to be kept secret no matter what.

"Ok, if you trust them I trust you." Arashi said simply. Out of everyone Kakashi was the person he trusted the most.

"Thank you…" Kakashi wasn't sure if anyone had ever trusted him so completely, not after he got names like "Friend Killer Kakashi" and "Cold Blooded Kakashi". He didn't know why but this man was helping him heal from things that had haunted him for years. He hoped to never disappointed this man but he had a feeling he could do anything, even turn missing nin and this man would follow him with a smile on his face and he would never know he was right.

"They should be here soon, I'm going to go outside and set seals around the house that will act like a silencing barrier from the outside so if anyone yells it won't be heard and it will cover the whole house. After they get here I'll attach a barrier to it so nobody else can come in. I'll send them in to you when they get here if I'm still setting up the seals." Arashi said as he headed outside, running his hand along Kakashi's shoulders as he walked past them earning a shiver from the man. He knew he needed to get Kakashi used to touch slowly, a touch here or there.

As he set the seals up he decided to add a barrier around the house to help dampen smell as well so Kakashi could enjoy being home without his mask on and not be overwhelmed with the different smells as he knew it was something he struggled with at times. He also remembered he had a seal to give him to shut off the sharingan as well. He could apply it to his headband so he could continue to cover it or he could apply it to his skin by his eye with a camouflage seal so it wouldn't be viable like his mask seal.

"I added a seal to the house to help dampen the different smells around here so you don't need your actual mask while your home as I know your nose is sensitive." Arashi said as he walked inside. "I also remembered a seal I made for you to turn the sharingan off. I can apply it to your headband or to the skin by your eye and you can active it like your mask. If you would like it I set it up for you."

"I think I would like that. I think I'd like it on my face if your willing." Kakashi was ecstatic to getting rid of the chakra drain from the sharingan was amazing as it messed with his control sometimes too.

Arashi unsealed some ink and a fine sealing brush and moved to sit next to Kakashi after he had him remove his headband. "It should only take a few minutes to make, I'm surprised Jiraiya never offered but I don't think it's something he really thought of."

As Arashi was drawing the seal on Kakashi they heard a knock on the door. Arashi lifted his brush so Kakashi could answer the door. "Come in, let's take a seat in the living room." Kakashi said as he walked back to seat next to Arashi so he could finish the seal.

"Hello everyone, give me just a minute and I'll begin explaining." Arashi said as he quickly started back on the seal for Kakashi. "Ok Kakashi you will feel a slight burn as the seal sets itself on you like the other did and then your sharingan will be off. You will be able to see normally and when you want to use it just a quick flash of chakra to the seal to activate and 2 to deactivate, Ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok done." Arashi smiled at him and took Kakashi to the bathroom so he could see. He knew the eye color would bother him so the seal also changed the color of the eye from black to Kakashi's gray. It looked like his original eye now.

Kakashi gasped as he saw himself. He always tried to avoid the mirror as the sharingan always bothered him but it wasn't there now! Another weight gone as he knew

Arashi didn't need to change the color of the eye, he did it for him. His Kakashi probably told him how he was bothered by it and he remembered so many years later.

"OK Kakashi, activate it and deactivate it for me a few times real quick so we can be sure. You will need to practice with it since your so used to just lifting your headband." Not wanting him hurt because he didn't practice.

"It works" Kakashi breathed out "Thank you.. so much." Kakashi quickly touched Arashi, running his hand down his arm and squeezing his hand quickly and letting go.

"Anytime." Arashi gave him a sweet smile after seeing the smile and happiness on Kakashi's face because he was still using the mask seal. "Ready to go see your friends?"

"Hai!"

"Sorry about that, I needed to finish the seal for Kakashi." Arashi said walking out in front of Kakashi.

"No problem, what seal?"

Kakashi walked out from behind Arashi, headband around his forehead displaying two gray eyes as he looked at his friends. "Maa Maa, did you say something?"

"Kakashi? Where's your sharingan..?" Gai couldn't help but ask seriously. He knew it was a sore point but … he had 2 gray eyes… how? The seal they were talking about?

Kakashi sent a quick flash of chakra to the seal by his eye and his sharingan turned on, two quick flashes and it was back off. His friends all just sat back in shock at this turn of events.

"Arashi are the seals up?"

"Not yet, give me 30 seconds."

Arashi walked to the wall by the door and send chakra into the wall marked there. "Done, we are secure now. Now what I have to tell you all is classified an SS ranked secret. You cannot speak of this, ever unless the Hokage or I give you permission and the room is completely secure. Understand?"

"Hai!"

"Ok so to start … who believes in time travel?"

"Not possible." Anko said immediately, if it was her traitorous sensei would have used it.

"Ahh it actually is possible, but other for 9 beings if used together and only then." Arashi explained, "Only the tailed beasts can do it and only if they all agree and use it together. If even 1 refuses it is not possible. This is what happened…"

So as Arashi explained he watched the emotions displayed on their faces as he leaned slightly into Kakashi on the couch. After he was done explaining he went and grabbed the sake and some glasses for them all and poured them each a glass before handing Kakashi his and taking his seat again sipping his glass waiting for them to process it all.

"Wow.. ok so …" Asuma said quietly still having trouble believing it all. "This is why Pops said to believe you. He's seen proof?"

"Hai, Kakashi was there for everything as well. He's seen my memories of it all."

"Kakashi?" Gai asked quieter than anyone had heard him speak before. He desperately wanted to believe that if this was true then they could stop it.

"Yes Gai." Kakashi assured him.

"Ok so my sensei really isn't a traitor? We were betrayed?" Anko asked desperately "Then why did he leave me? What really happened before they found me?"

Arashi sighed as he knew she wouldn't like this. He looked at Kurenai and slightly leaned his head towards Anko knowing she would need the support. Once Kurenai was sitting with Anko he decided to explain the best he can. "What I know and what Orochimaru has said so far is that Danzo gave him the mission and due to the rank he couldn't refuse. He wanted to take you with him when he left, worried about what would happen to you if he failed and that's why he took you with him but what happened after that is a little murky even for him. From what he's pieced together and shared Danzo met up with him probably 2 days before you were found and demanded he return you to the village and he was thinking about it because you didn't approve of the experiments Danzo was ordering him to do even if he was only using bandits, adult bandits. He still trained you as best he could while trying to finish so you both could return home but Danzo placed a control and memory wipe seal on him. He says what happens after that is foggy. He remembers Danzo laying a group of kids on lab tables and you next to them, he remembers placing the curse seal on the kids and them dying one by one and Danzo placing a memory wipe seal on you so you wouldn't remember agreeing to the seal you had gotten months before which is the reason it didn't kill you. You must agree to it which Danzo didn't like. He thinks Danzo didn't realize the seal would wipe months from you and not just that one specific event because he said you woke once it was over and didn't remember a thing so Danzo used the seal again to wipe away you seeing him before ordering Orochimaru to leave you and he would send ANBU for you and leaving himself. Orochimaru said he waited with you until he sensed the ANBU and left knowing you were safe and going back to Konoha. Now, this is what I know from records… what Orochimaru says is true. The Sandime has verified everything. Next it was Danzo that spread every rumor and smear campaign about you trying to make life hell for you, slightly in revenge but mostly to try and drive you towards wither his ROOT program or becoming a missing nin."

Arashi was finished explaining and sat back next to Kakashi, leaning onto him more for comfort for the both of them. Anko was clutching at Kurenai as she cried, releasing all the pain from all these years. Gai rubbing her back while Asuma ran his hand through her hair trying to comfort her. He knew Kakashi wanted to help but didn't know how so he grabbed his hand and squeezed letting him know it was okay which got him a smile and a squeeze back. What surprised him was Kakashi didn't let go of his hand like he thought he would which got Kakashi another sweet smile.

Anko finally calmed down after about 20 minutes looking lost in thought now… "Can I see him?"

"I'm sure you can, I'm going to be summoning him tomorrow for the Hokage so meet me at the bunker under the Hokage monument tomorrow morning and I'll clear it with them for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem, now who's hungry? I have ramen cooking, it should be ready in about 30 minutes."

"Can you cook?" Asuma was skeptical as he knew the younger ones version of cooking was just adding hot water.

"I don't know.. Kakashi can I?" Arashi asked cheekily, knowing Kakashi was looking forward to his cooking from last night.

"Hmm did you say something?" Kakashi asked wanting to see if he got annoyed buy just got a laugh instead.

"Nope! Not a word. Asuma, you will just have to try it and find out."

Squeezing Kakashi's hand with a smile before getting up and heading into the kitchen, Arashi figured he would give the man some time with his friends and probably getting grilled with questions as well.

Once Arashi left the room and Kakashi returned his attention to them instead of watching the other man walk out of the room he became slightly nervous at the looks on his friends' faces.

"Kakashi, what's going on with you and Arashi?" Kurenai asked seriously, she might love Asuma but she didn't want Kakashi hurt or confused since she knew he didn't handle emotions well.

"Maa I don't know." Kakashi was still confused as he just now realized he had been sitting there for the last 30 minutes holding his hand and Arashi didn't let go.

"Ok so let's work through it then ok?" Kurenai knew she would need to walk him through it. She's helped him with things like this before.

"Hmmm."

"What does he make you feel? Describe it for me."

"Happy.. a weird feeling here, kinda warm fluttery." Placing his hand on his stomach and chest.

"Ok so happy and nervous. What else?"

"Warm, calm, relaxed."

"Ok, are you attracted to him?" Asuma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to mind him touching you, do you want to touch him?" Gai asked him curiously.

"I don't do I..? Um.. yes, I do.. huh."

"Do you trust him?" Anko wanted to know.

"Yes!" Kakashi was sure about that one. He trusted Arashi with his life. With his well being. He even trusted him with his face. "He's seen my face. Even if he had seen my future self without a mask, he hadn't seen me, here and now. He told me he had seen me without the mask last night and still turned so I could eat without having to worry about him looking and I told him it was okay, he could turn around. I voluntarily showed him without him asking." He wasn't ready to tell them about his mask seal yet.

"Oh my, ok Kakashi I want you to do one last thing for me.. close your eyes and picture him kissing you, being intimate with you."

"Ok.." Kakashi knew how two men were intimate even if it wasn't usually in his books unless it was a man and woman but it wasn't much different at that point. Anal sex was anal sex either way you looked at it. He had touched himself before so he knew arousal even if he hadn't found someone at that point that made him aroused. He thought about kissing Arashi, making love to him and couldn't help the major blush that overcame his face when he found he was starting to get aroused. Well it looks like he found

someone now. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Now what?"

Kurenai could see the blush on her friends face so knew her answer there. Last question then. "Could you picture him living with you for years?"

"Yes."

"Ok so he makes you happy, relaxed, calm, slightly nervous, your attracted to him and are aroused by him. You want him around for years. Does that sound right?"

"Maa yes it does."

"Kakashi, your in love with the man. If not completely then your on your way to being so. Want to know the best part?"

"If you say so. What's that?" He was curious now on what she would call the best part.

"He's already in love with you and he knows it."

At that point Kakashi flopped back in his chair in disbelief, he remembered their conversation the other night. How Arashi wanted to get the person he liked to like him back. Besides Iruka who he gave things to for his younger self he's been spending all his time with me. How could I not notice? The smiles, the touches, the glances.. Kurenai was right. He was in love with me and I'm in love with him. What do I do now?

"What do I do now?"

"Be yourself." Gai chuckled "just be yourself."

"DINNERS READY" Arashi yelled from the kitchen not wanting to walk in on a conversation he wasn't supposed to overhear.

Once everyone was seated at the table Arashi filled everyone's bowl before getting his own and sitting down.

"Let me know what you think."

Everyone looked to Asuma as he was the one that had questioned if he could cook earlier so they waited for him to take the first bite.

"Well here goes nothing.." … "Oh my god that's good…. OK you can cook for me anytime."

That got laughs out of everyone before they all started eating their ramen.

"This is as good as my dango!" Anko said as she finished her bowl "More?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

Knowing Ankos love for dango Arashi knew that was the best compliment he could get from her so gave her a happy smile and another bowl. "Thank you Anko."

Once everyone had eaten their fill they moved back into the living room and sipped their sake getting to know Arashi betters they figured he would be around a lot more now.

"Anko did you still want me to get rid of the seal or did you want to let Orochimaru do it?"

"Yes please, you are the seal master and while he might be decent with sealing he isn't a master."

"Ok, give me a few minutes to get setup. Your going to need to lay face down on the floor and you will need your back bare but can keep your skirt on. I'll give you a hospital gown to cover yourself with. I'm going to give you a piece of leather to bite on and then use a seal that will hold you in place just in case. You will be able to move if you really try or reinforce yourself with chakra so your not trapped but I need to make sure your completely still besides breathing. When we remove the curse seal it will feel very hot as it gets closer to the seal then three sharp pains, it will feel like the seal is being cut off your shoulder almost and once that is finished the seal will be gone and I'll remove the seal holding you in place."

Arashi laid a large 10ft by 10ft paper on the floor that had a sealing matrix already on it and handed Anko a hospital gown and sent her to the bathroom to put it on. He had placed 3 bottles of ink in his hip pouch, all with a dark purple lid and a fine point brush that looked like it wasn't even thick enough to do anything with. He created 3 clones that went to the side of the room and into a meditative pose that began gathering natural chakra to boost his own.

Once Anko came out you could tell she was nervous but reassured because she was surrounded with her friends. She knew they wouldn't let her be harmed if they could help it.

"Ok Anko, bite on this and lay down, place your heart over the spiral in the center of the paper, arms straight out from your body and hands flat on the paper. I'm placing the seal to hold you in place now. Clones, dispel in 5 minute intervals from right to left once I say to start."

It took Arashi 10 minutes to finish the sealing down Ankos neck, back and arms before he dropped down into a meditative pose and gathered sage chakra himself.

"Okay clones, starting now." Arashi quickly slammed his hand on the sealing paper and channeling chakra into it. Everyone in the room couldn't believe the chakra needed to remove the curse seal but figured they could ask about it afterwards. 5 minutes later a clone dispelled sending more sage chakra to Arashi who kept funneling it straight into the sealing paper, this happening twice more. As this was happening the sealing matrix on the paper was crawling up Ankos body before surrounding the curse seal before suddenly the seal on Anko seemed to almost raise off her skin for a few seconds before disappearing. Once that happened Arashi lifted his hand off the paper and grabbed the seal binding Ankos movements off of her before sitting back looking completely wiped out. "It's complete, your curse seal is gone. Go ahead and get dressed and when you get back I'll check you over just in case." Arashi couldn't help but smile, he knew how bad the Anko of his time wanted that seal gone.

Kurenai helped Anko stand followed her to the bathroom to help wipe any excess ink off her back before she dressed and quickly came back out. Gai quickly went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of fruit juice for Arashi along with an apple knowing he needed something to help boost his system right now and fruit was always the best choice when available.

"Thank you Gai, I didn't think it would take as much out of me as it did."

"Yosh, your welcome. Need me to do anything else?"

"Will you roll the sealing paper up please? There should be 4 ribbons to tie around it to keep it rolled up on the floor next to it." Arashi said while he quickly finished the juice and apple as he leaned back against the couch next to Kakashi who started running his hand through his hair. When that happened Arashi couldn't help but look at him quickly before closing his eyes laying his head back against Kakashi's leg and enjoying having his hair played with. This was new but he wasn't going to complain, not one little bit.

They all waited in silence for about 30 minutes until Anko came out of the bathroom, dressed in a kimono style top in a deep purple with white, purple and black flowers and black ANBU pants under it shocking everyone since they had never seen her dress that way before.

"You look wonderful Anko."

"Thank you Gai. Your turn?" She said as she said next to him.

"You know what it might be now that Arashi is here for him." Gai said before he walked off to the bathroom to get changed himself. He took off the green leotard and put on the usual jounin outfit just in green with a black vest with Green Beast on the back in orange with small orange bands around his arms and legs instead of the huge arm and leg warmers that must be chakra weights. He tamed his eyebrows and his hair was tossed just so .. he looked like a completely different person.

When he came out everyone was shocked … what the hell was going on?

"Explain." Kakashi said simply he wanted answer.

"I always said that I would change my clothes when the seal was gone. I dressed the way I did to fuel rumors and that way I could keep acting more and more outlandish and nobody would think twice and the same with Gai. We would run around, act like idiots and the rumors would go …. But it always got your attention and stopped the rumors about you because at the time, you couldn't handle the rumors, they were tearing you apart and nothing we did stopped it so we tried to keep you out of your head all the time." Anko explained calmly. "With Arashi here now you seem to be healing, he's able to prove it wasn't your fault and your laughing and smiling now, something we haven't seen in years."

"You have some really good friends Kakashi." Arashi was stunned, this was something he didn't know but he was thankful for them doing what they did.

"Thank you…." Kakashi just collapsed back against the couch, he couldn't believe everything his friends did for him.

"Your welcome." They all said with a smile. They were happy to do it.

"Asuma, I have some memories to show you, I might not be able to do much for all of you but this is something you need to see." Arashi said walking over doing the hands for the Yamanaka memory share jutsu and placing his hand on Asuma's head.

***Memories ***

The Hokage explaining to a young Naruto about his family and how much he loved them.

The Hokage saying how proud he was of Asuma even if he didn't want him to leave for the 12 Ninja Guardians because he would miss him and was worried for his safety.

The Hokages reaction to the memory of his death and the relief he showed when Arashi handed him his killers in this time.

Konoha and then his friends reaction to his death, his students stepping up when Kurenai realizing her pregnancy and her telling their child her father was a hero.

The Hokage saying how he wished he could make up with his son but every time he tried how it all came out wrong and just made things worse.

***Memory End***

Asuma fell back against his chair when the memories ended. He couldn't believe how wrong he had been all these years. He thought he was a disappointment for his father. That he wasn't what he wanted him to be but he was just worried. He couldn't believe the reaction to his death from everyone.

"Thank you Arashi, I really did need to see that. It looks like I'll need to talk to my father tonight and actually listen instead of assume."

"Anytime. Just don't tell anyone I can do the Yamanaka jutsu." Arashi winked at them as he sat back down with Kakashi who looked like he was still in shock.

That was about the time Kurenai looked outside noticing it was dark, about 10pm according to the clock. "Ok I think it's time for us to go, see you tomorrow for training?"

"Hai, I need to meet the Sandime at 9, I'll be sending a clone there so meet at training ground 3 at 9? I know Anko said she wanted to meet me tomorrow at the mountain shelter to speak to Orochimaru."

"Ok we will meet you there tomorrow."

"Thanks" Arashi said as he deactivated the silencing barrier, " See you tomorrow." Closing the door and locking it after they left, resetting the seals in case Kakashi needed to talk before getting him some juice since he looked like he was in shock.

"Are you okay?" Arashi placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he sat down next to him after placing the juice on the table in front of him.

"I think so, I just can't believe they did that for me. I never did anything to deserve it."

"Yes you did, you were their friend. Did you ever help them when they needed it, even if they didn't ask?"

"Of course."

"Have you helped them train? Worried about them when people were being cruel? Gave advice when you could?"

"Yes…"

"Then why can't you think they would do the same? We all care about you, even when you don't think we should."

"I don't know why."

"I do. You know, when Asuma was killed last time, you went with his team to avenge him? Even under orders for all of you to stay in the village. When Kurenai was pregnant you took over her team for her even when you still had missions to run with your team and ANBU, trained them even when the Hokage said not to. You put up with Sakura and I trying to get Sasuke back even after he tried to kill us all thinking it would make him stronger. Even when you had orders to kill him on sight you never followed them and he ended up helping in the war on our side. You had orders from Danzo to kill me at one point when he tried to claim the Hokage seat because he couldn't control me and wanted to seal kyuubi in someone else and you packed your stuff up, came and packed mine up and was ready to defect to protect me. Just because you might not see it, we do. You are worth it Kakashi."

This made Kakashi pause, he did all that? He disobeyed direct orders? He could see himself doing all of that but the way Arashi laid it all out for him just made him believe it.

He sat back against the arm of the couch studying Arashi closely trying to see what the others were saying, that Arashi was in love with him but he didn't know what to look for but he had a feeling he should just ask, especially since the others had helped him figure out his feelings. Maybe he would know if the other Kakashi felt the same way as well… he had a feeling Pukkun would have told the man if he did.

"What's on your mind Kakashi?" The way Kakashi was studying him was different than usual, like he was looking for something but wasn't sure what he was seeing. He had a feeling he knew what his friends had told him but would leave it up to Kakashi to make the first move.

"I have a personal question for you, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Go ahead and ask, if I don't want to answer then I'll tell you I don't want to."

"The person you told me about before.. the one you have feelings for.. would you be willing to tell me who it is? You said at that time he also had feelings for you?"

"It was you, though I'm sure you already figured that out and if Pukkun is to be believed the Kakashi of that time told him he had feelings for me as well but we never got to tell each other."

"Why didn't you? From what you said we spent a lot of time together."

"I was worried about ruining our friendship, you have to remember that the Kakashi and I of that time went from being sensei and student to teammates then to friends. I think you had trouble separating me from the child you had to protect at times and being so much younger than you. Plus when I first met you I was constantly trying to get Sakura, the girl on our team to go on a date with me mixing up friendship and hanging out with dates so he might have thought I was wasn't interested that way and everyone was trying to push the Hyuga heiress at me which creeped me out some. She was a stalker fan girl, if you watch she has been following Naruto around for years. She had confessed during Peins' invasion and I had told her afterwards I wasn't interested in her that way but everyone still kept trying to push us together. If there were other reasons I don't know but Pukkun might. I never did ask him so these are just guesses on my part."

"Oh, your probably right. I think that would be hard for me to separate after so long plus when I look at him I think if my sensei and that would be hard to look past as well."

Kakashi looked deep in thought about it. He thought Arashi was right on a lot of it.

"That's kind of what I figured and we never had time to figure it out because the war." Arashi wished they did but maybe this Kakashi wouldn't have so many reservations about it.

"Maa if I asked you to do something, would you?"

"Of course, anything."

"Kiss me." Kakashi was nervous, he knew he wanted it but had never kissed anyone before.

"Are you sure?" Arashi really wanted to kiss him but wanted him to be sure, he knew this was a big step for the both of them and could tell Kakashi was very nervous by the look on his face since he still hadn't put his mask back on.

"Yes…" Nervousness seemed to be taking over Kakashi at this point, he didn't think he would be able to say more.

"Okay." Arashi smiled a sweet smile trying to relax him as he moved closer to him, putting one hand on the side of Kakashi's face rubbing his cheek with his thumb trying to sooth him some as he leaned forward watching as Kakashi leaned towards him with his eyes closed, a slight tremor in his usually steady hands. Once he was close enough he closed his eyes and closed the distance between them for a chaste kiss. Once their lips touched Kakashi gasped before kissing back, pushing closer to Arashi almost climbing into his lap he was so close. Arashi deepened the kiss slightly before pulling back breathing heavy but watching Kakashi to make sure he was okay, still rubbing his thumb on his cheek so Kakashi didn't take him moving back the wrong way. Pukkun had warned him that Kakashi would be touchy about things and would worry unnecessarily that he would do something wrong so he wanted to try and prevent that if he could.

He sat there rubbing Kakashi's cheek waiting for him to open his eyes letting the man process. He was smiling Kakashi open his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Okay?"

"Hmmm, yes." You could tell Kakashi still wasn't fully there but that was okay. He would give him the time he needed to process what happened.

"It's almost midnight, what do you say we head to bed and continue this tomorrow?" Arashi suggested knowing they would have a long day tomorrow.

Kakashi's gaze sharpened as he looked at Arashi but seeing nothing but a smile towards him he relaxed. "Okay, that sounds good but I need to get the kitchen cleaned up."

"Don't worry about it, I'll send a clone in to do it for us. Come on let's get to bed hmm?"

Arashi grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him up off the couch and walked him to his bedroom door kissing him quickly first on the lips then the cheek, squeezing the hand he was holding once with a smile and turned to go to his room making a clone and sending it to the kitchen right before he entered his room.

_"Remember to take it slow with him Kit. You remember what Pukkun told us. He's been protected from the seedier missions by his friends, sensei and the Hokage since he was younger and after that he was to well known, kind of like how you were, even if he does know about them. He didn't have the benefit of watching Jiraiya for 3 years or to grow up close to the red light district here so besides what he's seen from friends or on accident and his pervert books he's innocent even if people don't believe it."_ Kurama cautioned, he didn't want either of them hurt by trying to move to fast. "You might want to sit down and talk to him about it all as well since he probably thinks you have experience in this area and you don't want to make him feel obligated to move faster than he's comfortable."

"I will Kurama, I think that would be a good idea. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow after training."

While Arashi was talking to Kurama Kakashi was still in a daze thinking about the kiss as he got ready for bed. He knew he wasn't going to be ready for more for a while and hoped Arashi understood but for some reason he thought he might. He did know him very well after all. He has known him for years even though they aren't completely the same person as he said before. Kakashi finally fell asleep dreaming of that kiss.

Chapter 5

The next morning Arashi was up before Kakashi again. He made clone to get breakfast started before taking a quick shower and getting ready for the day. While he was in his room getting his weapons ready for training he heard Kakashi head into the bathroom for his own shower so once he checked over his weapons he headed out to check on his clone making breakfast noticing it was almost done. He grabbed plates to set the table as his clone finished placing the food into bowls for them and dispelling. Once he had everything on the table he grabbed some juice to drink noting that they would need to go shopping later.

Once Kakashi walked into the room he walked to the man and gave him a quick hug and a chaste kiss before telling him breakfast was ready leading him to the table. He could see the relief on Kakashi at his action so he figured the man had started doubting that Arashi would still want him in the morning. Before letting Kakashi sit down Arashi placed his hands on Kakashi's face making sure he could tell he was serious.

"I will always want you. I wanted you when I knew you before, I wanted you after you died in my last timeline and the 8 almost 9 years I was alone and I still want you now. That won't change. The only way to make me leave is to tell me you don't want me and you must be completely serious as even then I will still always be there waiting for you to change your mind. You could kill the Hokage and join the Akatsuki and I will follow you all the way even if I don't agree. This will go at your pace, with what your comfortable with so relax. If something is wrong we will talk it out. Okay?" Arashi kissed him quickly before backing up to let Kakashi sit. He could see Kakashi visibly relax at what he had said he had been so tense.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if i like this chapter or not. I may take it down and redo it at some point ... I tried to fix some of the spelling in the last chapter as well so if your curious go check. If not I didn't change anything important. 

He knew he would have to repeat it quite a few times until he believed it but it was a start.

"Maa but ... uhh ... well ..." Kakashi tried to stutter through his question. He didn't know how to ask what he wanted to know. He knew his friends and Sensei protected him alot when he was younger but he did know there were missions people took that had a sexual component to them, even if they were marks for assassination. He remembered Arashi saying yesterday that the academy students needed the training for things like that. His generation didn't get training for it due to the war but there were specialists in that area he knew that ended up taking apprenticeships after it ended and some ANBU missions required it as well but his squad was never assigned those type of missions. He just didn't think he could be with someone and have them take those type of missions as well.

Arashi noticing the look on his face kneeled down next to him waiting next to him to get his question straight in his own mind. 

"Take a deep breath.." Arashi coached Kakashi as he noticed him starting to get worked up. "Whatever it is you can ask. I won't be offended." 

"What about missions?" Kakashi stuttered out quietly. 

"Missions? I don't understand." Arashi asked curiously unable to understand where Kakashi was coming from.

"Kit, I think he means the seduction missions." Kurama added after a minute. "It's the only thing that makes sense right now. I think hes worried about you being with him and taking those missions. Remember what Pukkun explained to you a long time ago about the Hatake Clan."

"Oh!! Thanks Kurama. I didn't even think about it. I suppose since it was something I suggested yesterday for the academy he would think I took those missions as well ne?" 

"Kakashi.. are you worried about me taking seduction missions?" Arashi asked quietly trying to put Kakashi at ease as he had seemed to freeze trying to ask what he wanted to know. 

"Maa ... Yes...??" Kakashi asked with a furious blush on his face. He didn't quite understand why he was asking yet but knew he had to. It popped into his head and he couldn't push the thought away, unknowingly his Hatake heritage wouldn't let him. 

"I've never taken one. You were my Sensei remember? Even when I was with Jiraiya I never did anything like that." Arashi tried to explain gently with a slight blush. "I've kissed 2 people in my life and the first time I don't count because looking back it was a hilarious accident with my best friend. I was crouched on the desk in front of him the day teams were assigned in the academy and was pushed from behind. I was beat black and blue from his fan girls."

Kakashi burst out laughing at that and from the look of disgust on Arashis face. 

"You are the only person I've kissed because I wanted to. You are the only person I've been attracted to physically OR mentally." Arashi explained while placing his hand on Kakashi's cheek. "I have no more experience in this than you do, that is why I said we go at your pace. I've had YEARS by myself to acknowledge the fact that I want YOU but I know this is new for you so we go at YOUR pace. When you are ready for something to change then we can move forward but I will let you make that choice alright?"

Arashi kept rubbing his thumb on Kakashi's burning red cheek as he explained as gently as he could knowing even as embarrassing as it might be Kakashi would need the explanation and the reassurance to be okay with this and not give himself doubts. 

Kakashi let out a sigh at that partly in relief and partly from the feeling of Arashis hand on his face. 

"Maa..." Kakashi didn't quite know WHERE to start on this. "Um.."

"Shhh... I think I know.." Arashi tried to soothe. "Pukkun explained a long time ago about the Hatake Clan and that you never quite wanted to know some of it. My Kakashi didn't know about it until the meeting with his father and he told Pukkun after the fact. He knows more than I do but what he did tell me is that the Hatake Clan are closely related to wolves so your instincts are a little different than other peoples. You choose a mate Kakashi. Part of it is an unconscious decision. Scent, looks, biology ... it can be alot of different things. I am the same because of Kurama being sealed inside of me for so long. That is why you could never bring yourself to show people your face, why you could never bring yourself to be intimate with somebody. You had to be pure for your mate and your mate had to be pure for you. The only exceptions are if I had been intimate with the Kakashi from my time as it would have marked me as your mate before you even met me or if one of us had been forced to be intimate with someone against our will. There was always a chance that I had changed to much for you to choose me as a mate even if the Kakashi from my timeline did since we never got to act on it even if I had been hoping that wasn't the case. I think that is why you are so accepting of me so quickly as your instincts are helping to guide you."

"Ahh really? I always wondered... I was so young when he died ... I just .." Kakashi tried to get out. "If I'm your mate and you are mine then what does that mean for Naruto? Do we even have a choice?"

"As hes never met you face to face and he hasn't finished puberty yet he isn't looking for a mate. Once that happens he will choose somebody else as my being here will change things. It could be Sasuke, Hinata, anybody. Plus with all the help hes going to be given he will be different than I was at that age plus the fact that the situations he will go through wont be the same and that will carry on as he grows. There is also the fact of your scent changing to show you are already mated even if we haven't physically mated yet once we progress to a certain stage of our relationship. You do have a choice though Kakashi, you can reject me.. after that you will just be more comfortable around me than with most people." Arashi tried to explain. "The Inuzuka are somewhat similar except they are more closely related to dogs who don't usually mate just once." 

"I don't mind.. I just didn't understand why I was so comfortable with you so quickly and why once I thought about you taking those missions I couldn't get it out of my head." Kakashi said quietly thinking about what he was told. Now he knew he accepted it wholeheartedly. "What does it mean by mate though?"

"It means that we couldn't stray from the other as our bodies will not allow us to get sexually excited by anyone other than ourselves or our mate. We unconsciously will do everything we can do protect and soothe our mate. You are mine as I am yours in every way unless you decide differently. You have until the moment we are physically intimate with each other to change that. The moment we go beyond kissing is when it becomes unchangeable." Arashi explained quietly staring straight in Kakashi's eyes to make sure he understood exactly what was being said. "You will know if I am in trouble or physically hurt while we are separated. If one of us happens to die then we will not be able to choose another mate. The only thing that changes for me is Kurama will not allow me to die until after you. The only reason I survived the Kakashi from my timeline dying is because we hadn't acted on our feelings."

"Damn right I won't Kit. You need to explain to him your lifespan as well as what his would be. He will gain your healing, aging and stamina once you mate by biting him on the shoulder when you orgasm the first time. His chakra will change as well as he will gain larger chakra reserves and will gain all nature affinities like you did when we all joined you, even the rarer ones we can use as he will gain a small portion of each of our chakra as well. This is something your going to have to explain to the old monkey as well as Naruto since I doubt my alternate self will explain. He will have a mate but unless my alternate self and Naruto are on good terms he wont give his mate any thing." Kurama interjected quickly.

"Kurama just told me a few things as well. Once we are mated physically a few things would change as well. You will gain my healing rate so the only things that can kill us is having our hearts or brains completely destroyed or beheaded, your stamina will increase and your aging will slow. We will also have a longer lifespan than most but we aren't sure 

exactly how long. Your chakra reserves will grow and you will gain an affinity for each element from the bijuu and their sub elements the bijuu themselves use as you will gain a small portion of their chakra that they will give you willingly so it will not hurt you." Arashi explained as best as he could. "I'm sure Pukkun and Kurama can explain it better than I can but that is my understanding of it. We can always question them together later or you can speak with them by yourself if you prefer." 

"Oh.. that's a lot to think about." Kakashi sat stunned for a few minutes while Arashi waited patiently. "I haven't changed my mind though. I do want to be with you."

"I'm glad." Arashi let out a beaming grin before kissing Kakashi quickly. "Now how about we eat our cold breakfast and get started on our day?" 

"Maa.. did you say something?" Kakashi said as he pulled out his Icha Icha. He needed to think about everything he just learned and this was the best way he knew how. He also knew Arashi understood and didn't take offense to it. 

Once they finished breakfast and got cleaned up for the day it was still early enough to run to the market before they needed to meet with the Sandime and Kakashi's friends. 

As Arashi walked around browsing the different food stalls setup picking up groceries for the week Kakashi trailed along behind him deep in thought reading his beloved Icha Icha. He was thinking about everything he learned this morning, he couldn't believe how much had changed in the last few days but the one thing that he couldn't get out of his head was that he finally found the one person that would not leave him, could not leave him. Kakashi's bad luck could not get him killed.. Well as soon as Kakashi was ready to go further than a kiss at least. 

After walking around some to get reacquainted with the village Arashi suddenly remembered the wave mission Team 7 took. He wondered if he would he able to keep his promise of keeping Haku and Zabuza alive this time around. Deciding to bring it up to Kakashi and get his opinion on it.

"What do you think of going by Wave on our way to look for the rest of Akatsuki?" Arashi asked suddenly wanting Kakashi's opinion.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked confused. He remembered something about wave from Arashis memories but it was was something that was more a less skipped over at the time.

"Well, the wave mission was the first mission Team 7 took in my time. We ended up fighting Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku. I think they would end up being good allies, especially as Zabuza was one of the first to realize something was wrong with the Mizukage and do something about it. He wasn't trying to take over, he was trying to snap him out of the genjutsu he realized he was in. As he began to try though the Mizukage attacked and then basically declared him a missing nin. He really was just trying to save his friend from being manipulated... at least that is what I've found so far. He makes himself out to be the bad guy but he really wasn't in the end." Arashi explained after some thought. "When we met him he was working for Gato who took over wave to try to get money to help fund a resistance against the Mizukage after his first plan didn't work. Right now Mei Terumi is running the resistance in Kiri."

"Maa I think it would be best to ask Hokage-sama first." Kakashi said after some thought. "If we help Wave as well as the Mist revolution it could get us some good allies in the future."

"That was my thought as well." Arashi said with a smile. "Any alliances to go against the Akatsuki are a good thing."

"Well it's almost time to meet the everyone so why don't we take the groceries home and send our clones to speak with Hokage-sama and meet the rest of the jounin? I'm sure more will come up as they go through the documents you brought back."

Once they had the groceries put away they quickly created a kage bunshin and sent it to the Hokage monument bunker and headed towards the training ground to meet the rest of the jounin making small talk along the way to get to know each other better. Right now it was just simple things such as favorite colors which was blue for Kakashi and orange for Arashi Favorite jutsu which was kage bunshin for Arashi and for Kakashi It was actually being able to summon Pukkun. 


End file.
